Invitada de honor
by inexscor
Summary: Amor versus traición; eso era un dilema tan humano, pero Bella no lo era. Por eso no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Se sentía tan perdida ¿Cómo encontrar una solución, si ella no recordaba nada de su humanidad? ¿Cómo elegir correctamente a quien iba a traicionar? -UA/OoC-
1. Prólogo

___Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, lo la historia es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por **Solecito Pucheta**

Betas FFAD www . facebook . groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

_Un año antes_

_Aro suspiró, tratando de mantener su calma. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. En el fondo de su mente sabía que no era intencional, que ellos solo estaban viviendo. Y la verdad no le molestaba, al contrario, siempre se alegró por Carlisle, quien era un ser tan noble que merecía la paz y la felicidad que vivía. _

_Eso era antes, ahora eso lo amenazaba. _

—_ ¿Realmente es tan crítica la situación? —preguntó Marco. _

_Aro resopló. _

—_Lamentablemente sí, mi querido Marco —dijo mirando el retrato en el que salía Carlisle. _

—_Bueno, no hay más que hablar, deben desaparecer —dijo Cayo. _

_Los tres se quedaron en silencio, un momento, absorbiendo las palabras de Cayo. Para él esa era siempre la única solución: exterminar, matar, pelear... A Aro no le gustaba, él prefería la paz. Pero en esta ocasión lamentablemente estaba de acuerdo con Cayo. _

—_No es tan fácil estimado Cayo —dijo Aro volviendo a su trono__—. __Sabes que les hemos seguido la pista desde hace muchos años. Ellos son fuertes, tienen buenos elementos que les harían enterarse de lo que pretendemos, antes de que siquiera tengamos el plan trazado. _

_Cayo rodó los ojos — ¿Y eso qué? Lo hacemos y punto. Pueden enterarse y prepararse, pero no escapar —dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. _

_Marco suspiró, como si realmente estuviera muy cansado. _

—_Eso no es buena idea. Si vamos a deshacernos de ellos, debe ser de manera discreta, sino perderemos más credibilidad todavía. _

_Aro saltó de su asiento y aplaudió alegremente. _

—_ ¡Exacto! —exclamó—. Ya hemos visto como en los últimos años muchos vampiros se han dado cuenta de cómo viven y quieren seguir su ejemplo. Eso es inaceptable, los están viendo como líderes y nosotros lo somos —dijo con ojos negros llenos de furia. _

—_ ¿Y qué planeas entonces? —Pregunto Cayo con cara de hastío. _

—_Los exterminaremos nosotros, eso está claro. Pero haremos que parezca que lo hicieron entre ellos mismos. Eso les demostrará a los demás que la vida pacífica que han llevado durante tantos años, en algún momento se vuelve contra ellos —dijo Aro cruzando sus manos y sonriendo enormemente. _

_Cayo resopló, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala._

—_Creo que te estás complicando mucho. Si los vegetarianos están molestando, exterminemos a todos los que hay en el mundo y punto. Fin de la historia —dijo furioso. _

—_Eso no es sensato, Cayo —dijo Marco—. Y sería peor para nuestra reputación. No podemos exterminar a todos los vegetarianos, porque eso no sería justo y nosotros somos justos. _

_Aro sonrió en dirección de Marco y miró con una ceja alzada hacia Cayo. _

—_Podemos estudiar la posibilidad de eliminar a todos los vegetarianos en algún momento, la idea me seduce. Pero lo haremos eventualmente, después de deshacernos de los Cullen._

_Cayo bufó y volvió a su asiento, enfurecido y vencido. _

—_E__stá bien, ¿y qué tienes en mente?_

_Aro rió melodiosamente y se puso de pie. _

—_Bella —dijo simplemente. _

_Entendieron automáticamente y sonrieron. Ella era la más poderosa de la guardia, pero no se lo hacían ver para mantenerla controlada. _

—_Bella, se acercará a ellos, vivirá con ellos y los destruirá desde adentro y discretamente —dijo Aro sonriendo. _

_Cayo por primera vez en la reunión, sonrió. _

—_Buena idea, querido Aro. Te has lucido en esta ocasión, mis felicitaciones —dijo sinceramente. _

_Aro asintió alegremente, su humor había mejorado exponencialmente. _

—_ ¿Piensas contarle todo a Bella? —pregunto Marco. _

—_Por supuesto que no —dijo Aro de inmediato—. Ha cambiado últimamente, está más independiente y eso no me gusta. Le hará bien hacer esta misión y entender que su lugar aquí, en la comodidad del palacio, no está asegurado. _

_Aro miró a los dos líderes quienes sonrieron levemente, de acuerdo con sus palabras. _

—_Bien, le comunicaré que debe dejar de beber sangre humana y alimentarse de animales hasta nuevo aviso. A medida que vaya avanzando el cambio en sus ojos, se le darán más detalles de lo que debe hacer. _

_Los tres asintieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Aro. _

—_Renata, puedes retirar tu escudo —ordenó Aro dirigiéndose a la vampiresa, quien obedeció inmediatamente. _

_No dijeron nada más y cada uno se retiró a sus respectivos aposentos. A excepción de Aro y Renata, quien fue a buscar a Bella, para comunicarle su próxima misión. _

_Cuando Aro quedo solo, rió sin poder evitarlo. Estaba muy contento. Pronto las amenazas en contra de su poder, desaparecerían. Bella era perfecta para realizar lo que pretendía. Con su escudo, los Cullen no se enterarían de cuáles serían sus intenciones, solo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para ellos... _

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer :)_


	2. Chapter 1

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad._

_Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews!_

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por **Solecito Pucheta**

Betas FFAD www . facebook . groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

**El escudo invencible**

El resonar de sus tacones se escuchaba a través de todo el pasillo. Caminaba lentamente, pero con paso firme. La habían mandado a llamar hace más de media hora. Si eso hubiera ocurrido hace 10 años, habría corrido a verlos. Pero ahora era diferente, había ocurrido un cambio en su interior, no podría decir que había crecido, pues aún era físicamente igual desde que recordaba. Tal vez estos años no habían pasado en vano y tenía la sabiduría que le otorgaba el pensar por sí misma y formar su propia opinión de todo lo que sucedía. No estaba segura realmente de que era diferente ahora, solo que algo lo era. Por eso no estaba apurada en acudir a su llamado, si querían hablar con ella, que esperaran a que ella estuviera lista y con ganas.

Sonrió mirando su reflejo avanzar a lo largo del espejo en la pared. En realidad si había algo que le había ayudado a tener esa seguridad. Ahora era consciente de que era irremplazable. Antes pensó que el lugar que tenía en la guardia era provisional y que debía ganarlo. Pero desde la última pelea importante que ocurrió hace tres años con un clan árabe, es que descubrió que sin ella la guardia estaría perdida. Ganaron en esa ocasión. Única y exclusivamente por ella. Ese hecho le dio la fuerza para pensar por si misma, también dar a conocer y hacer respetar su opinión. Antes jamás se dignó a ir en contra de Aro, creía que eso era impensable e imperdonable, pero cuando lo hizo la primera vez y descubrió que él no la contradecía, encontró el dulce sabor de la independencia y la libertad. No conocía otra vida. Desde que recordaba había estado en el palacio. Por lo tanto no sabía que podía pensar diferente.

Pero ahora sí, por eso quiso aceptar esta misión, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba respirar otro aire. Aunque de todas formas haría lo que le habían encomendado, puesto que el hecho de que ahora tuviera sus propias decisiones no significaba que ya no respetara a Aro. Lo hacía. A pesar de lo sádico que podía llegar a ser, aún le tenía gratitud por enseñarle como sobrevivir en esta condición. Todavía no olvidaba que cuando llegó al palacio ni siquiera sabía que era un vampiro. Por eso lo había decidido, esta sería su última misión. Su forma de pagar lo que aprendió. Luego se iría lejos, quería buscar su propio camino, explorar otros lugares y sentir paz.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, no dudó, pues sabía que del otro lado podían escucharla perfectamente y lo menos que necesitaba era mostrar algo de debilidad frente al resto de la guardia. Entró y cerró la puerta sin mirar a nadie aún. Cuando se giró, los miró a todos por una milésima de segundo. Estaba Aro, Marco y Cayo como siempre sentados en la cabecera de la mesa en sus tronos personales. Egocéntricos.

Por el costado derecho, estaban Félix, como siempre en su propio mundo. Demetri a su vez comiéndosela con la mirada. Asqueroso.

Alec y Jane mirándose fijamente, seguramente teniendo una de sus tantas conversaciones privadas.

En una esquina, estaba Renata con su escudo expandido a toda la habitación, tenía sentido, pues de otra forma la vidente se enteraría de lo que pretendían. Se sintió levemente incomoda al ingresar al escudo de Renata, no tenia comparación con el propio. Mientras que el de ella era como papel, el suyo era como una muralla de acero macizo. Pero como su don era parecido, tenía más sensibilidad y podía sentir cuando ingresaba a él. Cuando lo traspasaba sentía un cambio en la presión del aire, era la pared del escudo, luego cuando estaba dentro, sentía que el aire era un poco más denso para respirar, como si estuviera a gran altura sobre el nivel del mar.

Contuvo las ganas de resoplar. Realmente vivir así le estaba fastidiando. Estar siempre a la defensiva, con un ojo en su espalda para no ser sorprendida.

Quiso rodar los ojos ante esa felicidad exasperante que siempre irradiaba Aro. Antes le encantaba su forma de ser, pero ahora le enfermaba, porque sabía que tanta felicidad era fingida. Que en la única oportunidad que realmente era feliz, era cuando conseguía cosas, vampiros o personas que lo hacían más invencible.

Mientras se acercaba a la mesa Aro se puso de pie y camino hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Bella! Querida ¿Cómo va tu nueva?…. ¡Oh! veo que va muy bien, el cambio en tus ojos es evidente ahora—dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa, mientras le señalaba con la mano que tomara asiento en la mesa junto a los demás. Otra cosa inexplicable y sin sentido para ella, por qué tener una mesa para reunirse, si ellos no comían y podían estar de pie, interminables horas. Realmente no tenía sentido preguntarse eso ahora.

Sin quererlo Bella hizo una mueca al recordar la pregunta, se había alimentado la noche anterior y la maldita sed aun no se iba.

—Bien… supongo considerando que tengo que alimentarme de animales—dijo haciendo otra mueca de desagrado, con lo que Dimitri soltó una risita y Bella lo fulmino con la mirada.

Aro puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

—No puedo ni imaginar que se siente alimentarse de eso —Puso cara de asco—, pero tú eres la única que puede llevar a cabo esta misión.

Bella ocultó la satisfacción que sintió. Sí, realmente era muy importante en la guardia.

—Bueno querida, te citamos para aclarar los pormenores de tu nueva misión —dijo Aro, mirando con orgullo a Bella.

—Bien, lo que tienes que hacer es acercarte a ellos, ganarte su confianza, para que bajen sus barreras y podamos atacarlos y exterminarlos de manera limpia —dijo Cayo, mirando fijamente a Bella.

Bella asintió como una niña obediente, mirándolo con atención para no perder detalle. Eso era una de las cosas que maravillaba a Aro de la muchacha, siempre ávida de aprender y ser mejor. Y lo mejor, nunca preguntaba por qué, solo hacía lo que le pedían y listo.

—Bueno, pero si el objetivo es exterminarlos, ¿por qué no ir allí y acabar con todos ellos de una vez por todas? —dijo Félix, siempre sediento por pelear mientras hacía crujir los nudillos de sus manos.

—No podemos — respondió Marco—, ellos poseen una vidente, nos vería ir hacia ellos y estarían preparados o huirían.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Somos mejores y más que ellos, de todas formas no habría problema —acotó Dimitri.

—Es verdad, pero sería una insensatez, llamaríamos mucho la atención y eso es lo que no queremos. Ellos han infringido las reglas y deben pagar por ello, pero no necesitamos formar un circo romano de esto —dijo Aro con tono cansado.

—Bien, pero creo que Bella no debería ir, es muy importante con su escudo, nos dejara algo débiles, la necesitamos para poner orden… —dijo Jane con una ceja alzada mirando en dirección a Aro.

—Esta decisión ya se tomó, ella es la indicada, puesto que el clan también tiene un lector de mentes, si va cualquiera de ustedes serian descubiertos. En cambio Bella —dijo Marco, dándole una mirada a la aludida—, es perfecta, ya que su escudo es tan fuerte, que no pueden atravesar su mente.

Bella observaba la interacción entre los vampiros. _Es enfermarte_ ―pensó, pues hablaban como si ella no estuviera ahí. Eso siempre le ha molestado, muchos de los integrantes de la guardia se habían sentido con el derecho de opinar respecto a su existencia. Ya que siempre a pesar de respetarla mucho, la habían considerado pequeña… como una niña. Y por eso todos se sentían con el derecho interceder en las decisiones que tenían que ver con ella.

Totalmente exasperada ya que lo que comenzó como una conversación se había convertido en una discusión referente a lo que eran mejor para ella. Así que se puso de pie e intervino.

— ¡Ya basta! Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera… la decisión está tomada y voy a ir a la casa de esos "vegetarianos" y voy a encargarme de ellos —dijo con una sonrisa entre traviesa y perversa. La verdad no tenía nada en contra de ellos. Ni siquiera los había escuchado nombrar alguna vez, solo como ya había decidido que era su última misión quería hacerlo bien y pronto para quedar libre y poder marcharse.

—Bueno esta discusión se acaba aquí, la decisión está tomada, Bella se encargará de los Cullen. Ahora ustedes —dijo Aro refiriéndose a los de la guardia—, pueden retirarse.

Después de unos minutos quedaron en el salón solo los tres líderes y Bella.

—Bueno ahora que estamos solos te daré mas detalles de los Cullen —dijo Aro—. Ahora son ocho ya que el lector de mentes Edward, se unió a otra de su clase: Tanya. No debes preocuparte por él ya que no podrá leer tu mente. De quien debes preocuparte es de Jasper el rubio, él puede percibir las emociones y no sabemos si eres inmune a ese don. Carlisle es el líder, debes conseguir su aprobación y aceptación, con eso, el resto del clan te aceptará, lo obedecen en todo. Debes planificar muy bien la forma en que aparecerás ante ellos. Ojala sea algo dramático para que causes su simpatía. —se puso de pie y miro un retrato que había en la pared del frente, eran los tres líderes, con un hombre rubio; Carlisle.

—Ellos tienen una estrecha relación con otros de su clase —continuo el vampiro— que viven en Denali, así que probablemente cuando estés allí, recibirán su visita. Si llegan no te alarmes, ellos solo van a sociabilizar.

Bella estaba aburrida, pues todo lo que le estaban diciendo ya lo sabía, el mismo Aro había mandado a que le enviaran un informe completo de los Cullen. Con fotos incluidas. No entendía porque se estaba tomando tantas molestias con ellos. Lo que decía Félix hace un rato era cierto, muchas veces solo se aparecían y se encargaban de limpiar el lugar, sin importarles si llamaban la atención o no. Incluso el mismo Aro decía que era bueno que los demás vampiros se enteraran de sus limpiezas, pues les servía de escarmiento para que fueran más cautos a la hora de andar por el mundo.

—Bien —concluyo Aro— eso es todo lo que necesitas saber al respecto de tu misión ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

_Muchas_ ―pensó Bella, pero negó levemente. Deseando salir de ahí de una vez por todas. No quería gastar su ponzoña en pronunciar sus preguntas, estaba segura de que no serian respondidas con la verdad.

Los tres líderes sonrieron con satisfacción y le permitieron retirarse. Lo hizo con gracia y lentitud, les brindó a todos un saludo y salió a paso rápido camino a su habitación.

Al llegar a su destino entro en su hogar, que era amplio y luminoso, con tapetes de tonos rojos, dorados y azules oscuros. Con muebles clásicos de madera noble tallados a mano y una gran cama con un edredón rojo sangre de terciopelo, que contrastaba con las suaves sabanas de seda negra. Bella no dormía, eso estaba claro, pero siempre le gustó tener una cama en su habitación. Estaba convencida que después de una larga lucha o expedición, la mejor manera de relajar su agarrotado cuerpo producto de periodos largos de mantener su escudo para alguien más era tendida en la cama, después de un baño con agua muy caliente.

Por suerte desde que le encomendaron esta misión, no le permitieron salir más con la guardia, pues la calidad de su alimento no era el mejor, por lo que no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentiría después su cuerpo luego de alzar su escudo por largas horas.

Caminó a su closet, y comenzó a hacer su maleta. La tenía casi lista cuando recordó que Aro le había dicho que el líder Carlisle había vivido con ellos por un buen tiempo. Suspiro pues vio que su trabajo estaba demás. No podía llevar nada de Volterra, Carlisle reconocería el aroma y quedaría expuesta en el primer encuentro con ellos.

Suspiró nuevamente pensando que tendría que dejar sus libros favoritos, las primeras ediciones de lujo. _Tendré que comprar todo de nuevo… pero no es tan malo… supongo_ ―se dijo a si misma tratando de confortarse.

Dejando la preparación de sus maletas hasta ahí, ya que no podía llevar nada. Se dirigió a su escritorio para juntar sus documentos. Partía dentro de tres días hacia Estados Unidos. Encima de unos papeles estaba su boleto de avión junto con las instrucciones de cómo llegar al pueblo en el que estaban. Lo tomó y lo leyó.

—Forks —dijo en voz alta, frunció el ceñoporque le parecía que había escuchado nombrar ese pueblo antes. Buscó en la gaveta de su escritorio y sacó la carpeta con toda la información de los Cullen. Revolvió los papeles, ni siquiera mirando las fotografías hasta que llegó a las hojas con el historial de sus movimientos. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención. ¿Por qué Aro se molestaría en haberles seguido la pista desde hace tantos años? Suspiró, esperaba descubrir esa razón en algún momento. Leyó nuevamente las hojas hasta que lo encontró, habían estado antes en ese pueblo, hace 82 años, pero en esa ocasión no se quedaron los 6 años que normalmente permanecían en cada lugar, la última vez fue un tiempo corto. —Tal vez solo estuvieron de paso en esa ocasión— susurró a la habitación.

Suspiró y metió todo desordenado dentro de la carpeta y la lanzó al tarro de la basura prendiendo un fosforo y quemándolo todo. Ya no le servía y no quería que nadie más la viera a pesar de que su misión no era un secreto para nadie.

Los tres días que le quedaban en Volterra, se pasaron demasiado rápido para su gusto. Era un día jueves por la tarde, hacia unos minutos que había oscurecido completamente, cuando se miro por última vez en el espejo de su habitación. Se desconoció completamente, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, si hubiera sido humana hasta hubiera pensado que había perdido peso y que tenia anemia. Se encontraba tan diferente. Por supuesto los cambios eran imperceptibles para alguien más. Porque en ese ambiente nadie se giraba a mirar por el bienestar de los demás, menos lo harían para apreciar que su estampa se había modificado completamente por el cambio de alimentación y tal vez también un poco por su nueva forma de ver las cosas. Las facciones de su cara estaban más marcadas. Y sus ojos. Ya no eran lo más llamativo a simple vista de su rostro. Hasta podían confundirse un poco con la palidez de su rostro. Ahora lo más llamativo de su rostro era su cabello. Suspiro sintiéndose extraña y más transparente que nunca. De pronto la urgencia por salir de ese lugar se aumento infinitamente.

Un golpe en la puerta el sobresalto, vio a través del espejo que era Gianna.

—Bella, es hora, un auto va a llevarte al aeropuerto —dijo la vampiro.

La aludida, se volvió para quedar frente a Gianna —No es necesario —respondió— ya he pedido un taxi, es mejor que vaya deshaciéndome de el aroma de aquí lo antes posible, así que me iré sola.

—Bien, déjame ayudarte con tu maleta— dijo Gianna mirando alrededor buscando sin éxito el supuesto equipaje de la chica — ¿Dónde están? — interrogo confundida.

Bella sonrió, Gianna aún tenía costumbres humanas, había sido transformada sólo hacía 3 años, más bien por accidente que por verdadera intención. Su transición fue complicada y su adaptación aún más. Le intrigó mucho cuando descubrió que era la única humana en el palacio, siempre se sintió atraída por la humanidad, pero nunca se acercó a ella para averiguar sobre eso. Pero con esas pequeñas actitudes, gestos y leves frases podía descubrir mucho acerca que los humanos, como por ejemplo que tenían ese espíritu de amabilidad y servicio, ya que era evidente que si ella llevara maletas, no necesitaría ayuda para cargarlas. —No llevo maletas —dijo un momento después— todo aquí tiene nuestro olor y lo reconocerán así que, lo que necesite. Lo comprare— dijo segura

—Tienes razón — concordó—. Bueno Bella, espero que vuelvas pronto.

Bella suspiró —Yo también —dijo dándole una sonrisa y pasando por su lado abandonando la habitación que le había pertenecido durante muchos años, sin mirar atrás. Nadie sabía de sus verdaderas intenciones y era mejor así, no quería darles la oportunidad de prepararse. Especialmente ahora que sabia su importancia en la guardia.

Iba caminado por los pasillos, cuando de la nada aparecieron dos vampiros frente a ella.

— ¡Wow! —Exclamo Alec —, tus ojos son… son… son tan…

—Dorados —terminó su hermana, dándole una sonrisa melancólica—, bueno… ya es hora…—dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Sí —dijo Bella, de pronto también sintiéndose de la misma forma. Absolutamente nadie lo sabía, pero ellos tres habían creado lazos que iban más allá del compañerismo y la protección. Era extraño que en un medio tan competitivo como Volterra, mezclado con el consumo de sangre humana, ellos hubieran podido formar lazos tan fuertes. Tal vez se debía a que los tres eran los más jóvenes en apariencia, ya que los hermanos tenían siglos. Pero aun así al llegar Bella la acogieron y cuidaron, eran aliados y en las peleas, Bella con su escudo los protegía a ellos, y ellos a su vez también la protegían a ella.

Jane miró a ambos lados del pasillo y luego se arrojó a los brazos de Bella— Te extrañaré, termina con ellos pronto para que regreses —dijo mientras la apretaba fuerte.

Bella le respondió con la misma efusividad, abrazándola también— Eso espero, pero tranquila, después, cuando vuelva recuperaremos el tiempo perdido. Podremos hacer un viaje los tres… podríamos ir a Paris —dijo sintiéndose mal por engañarlos, pero no quería que tuvieran problemas cuando ella no volviera. Les debía eso, aunque después la odiaran y la creyeran una traidora. Era lo mejor.

Alec se acercó a Bella y también la abrazo fuerte, no se dijeron nada pero sus miradas expresaban que también se extrañarían. Luego se separaron y los tres quedaron mirándose en silencio. Luego de esas significativas miradas. Bella dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del palacio, nuevamente, sin mirar atrás. Tomó el taxi que la esperaba y se dirigió al aeropuerto, para tomar un vuelo a Seattle, no llevaba equipaje, no lo necesitaba.

Subió al avión y tomó asiento en primera clase, cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en el reposacabezas y comenzó a divagar, hastiada de ver la mirada lujuriosa y las de envidia de los humanos del avión. Era cierto que tenía curiosidad por ellos, porque era consciente de que ella en algún momento lo fue, a pesar de que no lo recordara. Pero no le gustaba ver esa faceta de los humanos. Porque no la entendía, ellos lo tenían todo pero aun así nunca estaban conformes con ello.

Abrió los ojos, miró por la ventana el cielo negro, con un centenar de estrellas esparcidas, cuando regresó la vista, vio que el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado la miraba intentando parecer seductor, solo hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron, ahí su expresión fue de terror y desvío la mirada e hizo un intento de alejarse de ella lo más posible. Bella sonrió internamente al ver lo intimidado que estaba el hombre. Contradictoriamente, le gustaba ver que cuanto podía intimidar a los humanos. Se rodó los ojos a sí misma, de pronto ni ella se estaba entendiendo.

Fingió dormir por el resto de su viaje y se concentró en su misión. Ya tenía la forma de llegar a ellos, pasar desapercibida y la acogieran como una amiga, de hecho su sofisticado plan estaba ya en marcha y en cuanto ella llegara todo estaría listo, sonrió, al recordar que su plan era perfecto. Y sonrió aun más al constatar que cada vez faltaba menos para ser libre, para vivir por su cuenta. Nadie la encontraría, ni siquiera Demetri. Estaba sintiéndose eufórica, no podía esperar para comenzar su nueva vida. Se detuvo un momento recordando que no tenía ningún plan para después de terminar el trabajo. No sabía que haría, ni siquiera tenía un lugar a donde ir. Pero eso no le arruinó su felicidad, eran detalles que se vería en su momento.

groups/betasffaddiction/


	3. Chapter 2

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por **Solecito Pucheta**

Betas FFAD www . facebook . groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

**El plan perfecto**

Edward se miró al espejo y rodó los ojos, se sentía ridículo con esa gorra y esa camiseta de béisbol. Suspiro y se sentó en la cama para ajustar sus zapatillas. No quería ir al partido, desde su habitación podía escuchar los chillidos mentales de Alice por la expectación del juego. De cierta forma la entendía, esta semana había sido estresante para todos por las noticias que habían recibido. Aún no podía entender que estaba pasando. Se puso de pie y al pasar por el lado de Tanya le dio un suave beso en la frente y le susurro quedamente que iría con Carlisle.

Al llegar al estudio no alcanzo a golpear cuando Carlisle le indico que pasara, al entrar lo encontró sentado en su escritorio con ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa.

— ¿Has tenido noticias? —pregunto Edward sentándose frente a él con el ceño fruncido.

Carlisle suspiro pareciendo que estuviera muy cansado.

—Sí, y la verdad no son alentadoras —respondió pasándose una mano por la cara —ha habido más muertes, no solo en este país sino también en Francia, Rusia y Portugal. Todos los asesinatos tienen las mismas características. Y las fechas son muy cercanas así que está totalmente descartado que hayan sido perpetrados por el mismo grupo.

Edward dejo caer la espalda en la silla soltando el aire que contenía y negó levemente pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué los han asesinado? —pregunto con el seño fruncido.

—Yo tampoco hijo —dijo Carlisle con la misma cara de preocupación —pero las evidencias están ahí, un grupo grande y organizado esta asesinando a los vampiros que eligieron vivir como nosotros.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —insistió Edward sintiéndose un poco preocupado.

—Por ahora estar atentos, pero no volvernos paranoicos, solo debemos estar preparados por si algo extraño pasa, no ha habido asesinatos cerca de este estado. No por eso debemos relajarnos, pero si seguir con nuestras vidas.

Edward asintió y después de pensarlo un poco se acerco levemente hacia Carlisle para hablarse sin que los demás vampiros de la casa escucharan.

— ¿Crees que sea necesario hablar con los Volturis para saber que harán al respecto?

Carlisle suspiro y miro el retrato donde salía con ellos.

—Espero que no sea necesario, porque sinceramente no sé si harían algo al respecto.

Edward frunció el seño en confusión.

—Porque a pesar de que ellos exigen discreción no están de acuerdo con nuestra forma de vivir —continuó Carlisle— pero no nos alarmemos, esperemos a ver qué pasa, cuando sea el momento hablare con los Volturis a menos que alguien no lo haya hecho ya.

Edward sonrió levemente.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que sepas me avisas —se puso de pie— será mejor que después sigamos hablando al respecto, para no alterar los ánimos del juego.

Carlisle asintió y Edward salió del despacho camino a su habitación en busca de Tanya.

Al entrar al cuarto la encontró cepillando su cabello.

— ¿Estás listo mi amor? —pregunto ella mirándolo a través del espejo.

Él camino hasta ponerse detrás de ella, posando sus manos en los hombros.

—Sí, solo nos queda esperar hasta que llegue la hora de la tormenta, según Alice faltan como 3 horas. —dijo sentándose en la cama.

Tanya camino hacia él y acaricio su cabello.

—Te ves muy guapo con esa camiseta —dijo posando las manos en los hombros.

Edward sonrió torcidamente y puso sus manos las caderas de la chica.

—Tú también como siempre cariño —alzo la cabeza y le dio un beso leve en los labios.

Tanya se sentó en su regazo y pasó las manos por su cuello.

— ¿Y qué haremos mientras llegue la hora de salir? —pregunto coqueta.

Edward acaricio su espalda.

—No lo sé ¿qué tienes en mente? —pregunto de vuelta robándole un fugaz beso.

Tanya rio tontamente y lo beso con pasión un momento hasta que Edward amablemente la apartó.

.

.

.

Alice caminaba impacientemente por su habitación. Desde la cama, Jasper solo la miraba divertido. Mientras ella iba del tocador al vestidor, del vestidor a la ventana, de la ventana al espejo, del espejo a la cama donde Jasper se ganaba un tierno beso de su esposa impaciente, luego iba al vestidor nuevamente rebuscaba en el interior y si le parecía bien, se cambiaba de ropa y por supuesto le entregaba otra muda de ropa a Jasper ya que siempre debían andar combinados. Jasper por su parte sólo le obedecía en silencio y se cambiaba de ropa, en lo que llevaban esperando Alice se había cambiado y hecho cambiar de ropa a Jasper como tres veces.

Luego de la quinta vez que se cambiaron de ropa para Jasper le fue casi imposible soportar toda la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo. Él siempre procuraba no influenciar sus emociones, pues de alguna manera extraña toda esa energía e hiperactividad le encantaba. Pero en esta ocasión era demasiada. Porque la ansiedad estaba mezclada con un toque de preocupación que trataba de ocultar. Soltó un suspiro y se paró de la cama para detener su camino hacia la ventana.

—Alice, tranquilízate— le dijo tomándola suavemente por los hombros.

Alice hizo un tierno puchero sacando su labio inferior — ¡Es que quiero ir! — dijo volviendo a sacar su tembloroso labio inferior.

Eso fue suficiente para Jasper, no pudo más ya que había sido difícil verla desnudarse frente a él por diez veces seguidas sin hacer nada y esa combinación entre labio sobresaliente y ojitos brillosos fue demasiado para él. Así que no la dejo seguir dando su diatriba y la besó estrechándola en sus brazos.

Alice se olvido completamente su ansiedad y respondió el beso, pasando sus manos por lo hombros del vampiro y aferrándolo a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Jasper los giro y comenzó a avanzar hacia la cama, por lo que Alice pudo ver que por fin había enormes nubes grises en el cielo y se separó abruptamente de Jasper. El que la miro confundido pero al ver la expresión alegre de su esposa, siguió su mirada y suspiro.

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos al ver que por fin las nubes de la inminente tormenta tan esperada estaban cubriendo las pocas estrellas que quedaban al alba. Se volvió hacia Jasper con una expresión tan soñadora y feliz que Jasper no pudo enojarse con ella.

Nuevamente comenzó a caminar por la habitación ahora revisando si tenían todo lo indicado para ir al juego en la mochila. Jasper suspiro y volvió a acercarse a ella.

—Alice tranquila, si iremos pero debemos esperar que la tormenta tome forma para estar allá cuando comiencen los truenos— dijo Jasper impidiendo que siguiera dando vueltas por el cuarto.

Alice suspiro, cerró los ojos y luego de un momento los volvió a abrir —tienes razón, lamento si te altere con mi estado de ánimo— dijo avergonzada.

Jasper sonrió y la abrazo, estuvieron un momento así hasta que Alice alzo el rostro y lo beso. Y ella misma comenzó a empujarlo hacia la cama donde cayeron abrazados. Así estuvieron por horas proporcionándose besos y caricias apasionadas hasta que llego el momento en el que se levantaron y bajaron donde ya estaban todos sentados en pareja en la sala. Todos menos Edward. Alice resopló y se iba volviendo a las escaleras para ir a buscarlo, cuando apareció una sonriente Tanya con ropa deportiva color verde y detrás de ella venia Edward extrañamente entusiasmado con la idea de jugar beisbol.

—Debemos irnos para estar allá cuando comience la tormenta— dijo Alice sonriente, aplaudiendo y saltando en su lugar.

Todos asintieron y se fueron de camino al prado, algunos corriendo como Rosaile, Emmett y Edward que para Alice no había pasado desapercibido que estaba más raro de lo normal, pero lo dejo pasar ya que les esperaba un buen juego por delante. Intuía que se debía a los asesinatos que estaban ocurriendo así que se recordó mentalmente preguntarle después.

.

.

.

Bella estaba sentada en lo alto de la copa de un árbol, esperando que el tiempo pasara para presentarse ante los Cullen. Estaba un poco ansiosa, pero confiaba en que su plan resultaría. Tenía que resultar, pues cada vez que el tiempo pasaba, la idea de emanciparse ya no era solo un plan, se estaba volviendo una necesidad.

Pasó gran parte del día en el mismo árbol, había emprendido camino apenas apareció el alba pues quería alimentarse. Llevaba horas ahí, y al parecer necesitaba alimentarse otra vez, pues mantener su escudo para no dejar su aroma la desgastaba. Sentía el cuerpo un poco pesado, la sangre de animales no era tan buena como la de humanos, pues debía beber mucha más para mantenerse fuerte. Miro la hora y suspiro, no alcanzaba a ir por más ciervos porque al mirar el cielo este ya estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes grises. Había revisado el pronóstico del tiempo antes de salir en la mañana y al parecer la tormenta de truenos comenzaría a alrededor de las 3 de la tarde. Por lo tanto el partido también, tenía pensado dejar pasar alrededor de una hora para aparecer ante ellos. Otra cosa que no entendía, ¿Por qué los Volturis sabían hasta que jugaban béisbol cuando había tormenta? Eran tantas las molestias que se tomaban con ellos que estaba muerta de curiosidad por conocerlos.

Miro su reloj por última vez cerciorándose de que era la hora correcta y de un salto se bajo del árbol y comenzó a correr. De la nada apareció alguien frente a ella y la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y haciendo que se estrellara con un enorme árbol. Al abrir los ojos solo vio borrosa esa sombra que la tomo del cabello y la lanzo al otro extremo de donde estaban. Al golpearse nuevamente con otro árbol sintió el crujir de sus costillas y apretó los dientes para no gritar.

Todo quedo en silencio y pensó que podría echar a correr, pero no se esperaba el fuerte puño que le golpeo en el rostro y el estómago volviendo a quebrar sus costillas. Esas manos frías la tomaron de un brazo y la separaron el árbol tirándola al suelo mojado por el roció de la neblina que había y nuevamente comenzaron los golpes, esta vez eran puntapiés por todos lados. Era tanto el dolor que por primera vez desde que tiene conciencia de quien es quiso dormir. Pero abrió los ojos. Pues esto era necesario.

Y de la nada saco fuerzas que ella no sabía que tenía y comenzó a correr. A todo lo que le permitían sus piernas y su mal soldado brazo recién quebrado. Y sus costillas, estas estaban soldadas pero al igual que su brazo no se soldaron correctamente. Tenía que morderse los labios cada vez que esquivaba algún árbol para reprimir los gemidos de dolor que le provocaban su cuerpo herido.

—_Sólo un poco más_— se dijo

Increíblemente se sentía cansada y aún quería dormir, sin darse cuenta había disminuido su marcha pero sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando sintió las pisadas de tras de ella. La estaban alcanzando. No alcanzo a planear algo para deshacerse de su cazador cuando la golpearon nuevamente, empujándola y haciendo que se estrellara de frente con una roca gigante. Y todo comenzó de nuevo, los golpes, las fracturas en huesos antes rotos. Hasta que pudo zafarse nuevamente y comenzar nuevamente la carrera hacia su salvación.

No se había dado cuenta cuando había comenzado a llover torrencialmente y se asusto. Ya que según la información que manejaba cuando la lluvia se hacía fuerte los Cullen regresaban a su casa. Porque los truenos ya no eran tan recurrentes. Por un segundo sintió pánico por llegar tarde. Maldijo internamente el estar tan débil. Perdió mucho tiempo en la golpiza. Debió escapar antes.

Aumento la velocidad todo lo que pudo y casi da un suspiro de alivio cuando comienza a escuchar los gritos del juego. Presto más atención hacia atrás y descubrió que ya no la seguían. Al sentir el dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo se recordó mentalmente darle una golpiza a quien sea que haya enviado Jack para perseguirla.

Al llegar al claro veía borroso un poco por la lluvia y otro por el dolor. Siguió corriendo hacia donde estaban los Cullen ahora replegados en postura defensiva. Hasta que sintió como nuevamente era lanzada contra un árbol. En ese momento no reprimió el grito de dolor. Pero fue lo último que escucho junto con su pregunta mental:

¿Los vampiros pueden perder la conciencia?

.

.

.

— ¡Eso es trampa!— exclamo Alice cruzándose de brazos y golpeado el suelo con un pie.

— ¿Alguien no sabe perder? —Dijo burlonamente Emmett — ¡Admítelo han perdido! —Se carcajeó socarronamente — dime Alice ¿Dónde están tus poderes para ver el futuro ahora? — preguntó fingiendo verdadero interés por saber.

— ¡Hiciste trampa Emmett, no han ganado! —Volvió a replicar Alice lanzándole la bola y golpeándole en la frente.

Edward se carcajeo estruendosamente al ver la pelea entre ellos, no entendía el afán de ellos dos, siempre que jugaban a cualquier cosa terminaban peleando por eso. Ninguno de los dos sabía perder. Miro al resto de la familia y volvió a reír. La discusión no era ninguna novedad para nadie. Carlisle dejo su puesto en el campo y camino a paso humano hacia Esme que le tocaba batear después de Emmett, al llegar la abrazo y siguieron mirando la pelea. Rosaile resoplo y se apoyo en su bate como si fuera un bastón mirándose las uñas de su otra mano.

Debía reconocer que había sido buena idea jugar después de todo. Todos estaban preocupados por los asesinatos inexplicables a clanes vegetarianos en diferentes partes del mundo. Y aunque sea un momento todos habían olvidado ese hecho. Se estaban divirtiendo realmente.

Con la última jugada de Emmett el juego había terminado, dando por ganadores al equipo de éste. Pero Alice no quería perder así que sugirió que hicieran otro partido, a pesar que la tormenta estaba pasando y los truenos no eran tan recurrentes porque la lluvia había comenzando.

Después de debatir un momento decidieron jugar otro partido pero más corto. Cuando todos iban a acomodarse en sus respectivos puestos para jugar escucharon un gran estruendo, pero no era un trueno, sonó como golpe seco. Quedaron paralizados en sus lugares y miraron hacia la dirección del ruido en el bosque.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Emmett con el seño fruncido.

—No lo sé —respondió Carlisle — ¿Alice? —se volvió a mirarla pensando que tal vez había visto algo.

Alice dejo caer el guante y la bola mirándolos a todos un poco asustado pensando lo peor. Que ellos eran los siguientes en las matanzas.

—No he visto nada —susurro.

Rápidamente todos se agruparon en el medio del claro con posturas defensivas, dejando en el centro a las mujeres y preparados para luchar.

De pronto todos se miraron confundidos al escuchar jadeos y leves quejidos de dolor pero los sonidos de alguien acercarse corriendo a gran velocidad los hizo volver a la posición defensora.

De repente al otro lado del claro, donde todos miraban atentamente apareció una silueta corriendo directamente hacia donde estaban todos replegados. Emmett reaccionó por instinto y con velocidad vampírica se acerco a la silueta, la tomó del brazo izquierdo y la lanzo con toda su fuerza hacia un árbol.

El impacto contra el árbol y el grito desgarrador femenino se escucharon simultáneamente, pero ambos eran totalmente distinguibles. Luego de eso todo quedo en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la lluvia golpear insistentemente todas las superficies del lugar y la respiración acelerada de Emmett. Desde el árbol en el que fue lanzada la chica no se escuchaba nada. Todos estaban mudos y congelados en sus sitios, Alice estaba muy confundida ya que no la vio tomar la decisión de acercarse a ellos.

Pasó lo que parecieron horas y nadie se movía. Hasta que Carlisle se enderezo y se volvió al grupo.

—Iré a ver de quien se trata— dijo Carlisle —Edward y Emmett acompáñenme, pero no ataquen sin escuchar—dijo al ver que Emmett comenzaba a flexionar sus enormes músculos.

—Jasper. Rosaile vayan a verificar los alrededores. —continuo Carlisle—Pero no se alejen demasiado. Sólo verifiquen si estamos seguros aquí. Alice, Esme Tanya vigilen y estén alerta por si es necesario—todos cumplieron las instrucciones mientras aún el silencio dominaba el lugar.

Los tres vampiros comenzaron lentamente a acercarse al lugar. En algún momento la lluvia se había detenido y se había vuelto una llovizna fina sin viento.

—Es una chica— dijo Emmett.

—Sí y creo que un vampiro—afirmo Carlisle, acercándose la chica, que yacía en el piso inmóvil. Iba dispuesto a arrodillarse al lado de ella cuando sintió que lo tiraban del brazo.

—Carlisle Puede ser una trampa—dijo Edward con el seño fruncido.

Carlisle lo miro y respondió —puede ser pero necesita ayuda, ni siquiera de escucha su respiración— dijo mirando a la muchacha en el pie del árbol —además para eso vinieron ustedes conmigo. Confió en que sabrán reaccionar a tiempo si algo pasa.

Finalmente Carlisle se arrodillo al lado de la chica que tenía su rostro cubierto por el cabello. El doctor le tomo la muñeca y ella no respondió. Pero verifico que era un vampiro. — Es vampiro y está muy débil, parece que no se hubiera alimentado en semanas— dijo mirando a sus hijos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto Emmett también acercándose.

—Por el color de su piel, esta cenicienta y está más fría de lo que debería. —dijo despejando su cara.

— ¿Ella esta inconsciente? —pregunto aturdido Edward que aun seguía de pie a la defensiva.

Carlisle lo miro un segundo y luego volvió su atención a la chica mientras comenzaba a sacar las ramas que habían caído sobre ella por el impacto.

—Parece imposible, pero si. A pesar de que técnicamente estamos muertos nuestro organismo, especialmente el cerebro sigue funcionando de la misma forma. Así que si el cuerpo sufre mucho daño como lo que parece en este caso, tomando en cuenta que no se ha alimentado en mucho tiempo. Puede desmayarse, precisamente porque no puede morir y el dolor físico se siente incluso con mayor intensidad que para un humano.

Edward asintió sorprendido, no sabía nada de eso. Se acerco junto a Emmett y miro el rostro de la chica. Le sorprendió ver que representaba la misma edad que ellos.

—Edward ayúdame— pidió Carlisle —vamos a moverla.

Emmett se puso de pie para darles espacio y verificar que los alrededores estuvieran despejados y las chicas estuvieran bien.

Pusieron de espaldas a la chica, mostrando sus ropas rotas y sucias por el barro. Carlisle corrió con cuidado lo que quedaba de la camiseta y lo entendió todo.

—Por eso no respira —susurro— le fracturaron las costillas y estas al soldar inmediatamente se unieron con las incorrectas.

Edward tomo su brazo izquierdo que estaba sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos.

—El brazo también soldó mal —dijo acomodándolo con toda la delicadeza posible — ¿Cuándo despertara? —pregunto mirando su cara.

—En cualquier momento —dijo Carlisle— a diferencia de los humanos los vampiros no pueden entrar en coma.

Emmett se acerco nuevamente a ellos.

— ¡_wow! ¡La chica es hermosa!_— prácticamente grito mentalmente Emmett —_y yo que la golpee tan duro_— suspiro arrepentido.

Edward lo miro mal. La situación era la más extraña que habían vivido y él lo primero que se fijaba era en cómo era la chica. Volvió su atención a Carlisle, pero no pudo contradecir los pensamientos de Emmett, la chica realmente era hermosa.

De un momento a otro, se escucho de su pecho como trato de respirar e inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

Cuando la chica tomo conciencia de su alrededor se asusto y se arrastro pegándose lo más que podía al fuste del enorme árbol. Tratando de protegerse.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—dijo la chica tosiendo por la falta de aire— sólo estaba aquí de paso. Lo juro… yo… puedo irme. ¡Ahora!. Si eso es me puedo ir, a donde ustedes quieran. —Repetía jadeante la chica dejando a los tres vampiros sorprendidos. Apenas se le entendía lo que decía, pues el aire que entraba en sus pulmones era limitado.

—Se los juro no tenía intención de acercarme a ellos… yo siempre he estado sola no busco formar un clan… por favor —insistió frenéticamente apegándose más al tronco para protegerse.

—Cálmate— dijo Carlisle— no te haremos daño. Primero dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?—

— yo… sso...soy Bella— dijo la muchacha— pero por favor se los juro. No los busco a ellos. Sólo estaba de paso, puedo irme si quieren y no volver nunca a este lugar—

—Cálmate de verdad no te haremos daño—reitero Carlisle preocupado por la reacción de la chica.

Emmett y Edward se habían alejado un poco de la chica para no asustarla más. Pero estaban muy sorprendidos de su reacción.

— ¿Sólo dinos de quiénes hablas? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —pregunto Carlisle de manera calmada brindándole una sonrisa y tomando su pequeña mano.

La chica tomo varias respiraciones tratando de juntar el aire necesario para hablar y, cerrando los ojos por el dolor. Se relajo visiblemente con las palabras de Carlisle.

—yo… solo estaba de paso, me dirigía a Nebraska, vengo de Vancouver pero de la nada apareció un hombre que sin siquiera preguntarme algo me ataco y decía algo de que buscaba a un clan que vive por estos lugares.

Edward cerró los ojos un momento. Era por ellos, pensaron que los buscaba a ellos. Volvió a mirarla y sintió una furia invadir su interior, estaba herida por culpa de ellos.

Todos se volvieron a mirar hacia el otro extremo del bosque donde se escucho el romper de ramas en el suelo. Al instante apareció Jasper y Rosaile de la inspección, se acercaron directamente hacia Carlisle. Ambos se detuvieron a mirar a la chica por un segundo.

—Está todo despejado Carlisle —dijo Jasper— encontramos dos aromas, uno es de ella y el otro de quien la perseguía, podríamos rastrearlo si quieres.

Carlisle le agradeció con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—No, en este momento es mejor que estemos todos juntos. Por si decide volver y no venir solo. —dijo quitándose su chaqueta y pasándosela a Bella para que cubriera su desnudez por la ropa rota.

— ¿Qué haremos? —pregunto Edward mirando alternadamente entre Carlisle y la chica.

Carlisle se puso de pie y se volvió a mirarlo. _La llevaremos con nosotros _dijo en su mente. Edward frunció los labios y negó levemente. No estaba de acuerdo con eso, lamentaba lo que le había pasado a ella, pero no quería poner en riesgo a su familia.

_No podemos dejarla aquí sola y en esa condición, debe juntar aire por minutos para decir una frase. _

Edward finalmente asintió rendido. Tenía razón. Mientras Carlisle se acerco levemente a la chica y llamo su atención.

—Bella —ella automáticamente comenzó a jadear desesperada para coger aire y poder hablar— tranquila no te esfuerces, solo te desesperaras.

— ¿Q-q-qué me paso? —logro preguntar.

—Te fracturaron las costillas y soldaron mal, te están aprisionando los pulmones por eso te cuesta tanto hablar. —dijo acercándose más a ella y posando su mano en su hombro. Ella dio un respingo pero no se alejo.

—Por eso queremos que vayas con nosotros para poder ayudarte —continuó Carlisle comprensivamente.

Ella negó frenéticamente.

—no no no. —Tartamudeo— no es necesario puedo irme ahora. No quiero problemas. —dijo tratando de alejarse del agarre de Carlisle.

Automáticamente Edward se sintió aliviado, por la negativa de la chica. No sabía porque pero no quería que ella estuviera cerca de la familia. La situación que estaban viviendo todos los de su clase era tan complicada que podría empeorar las cosas.

—Solo queremos ayudarte —insistió Carlisle— cuando estés bien, eres libre de irte a donde quieras.

Edward no pudo evitar fruncir su entrecejo mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de la chica. No estaba para nada sorprendido de la insistencia de Carlisle, podía ver en su mente que él sabía que aquel vampiro se refería a ellos mismos, por lo tanto sentía culpa por el estado en que ella se encontraba.

— ¿P-podre irme después? —pregunto ella desconfiada aun.

Carlisle le brindo una cálida sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se volvía hacia el resto de la familia. —Nos vamos— anuncio.

Esme, Alice y Tanya se acercaron al grupo. La ultima inmediatamente se acerco a Edward y lo tomo por el brazo, dándole un desprevenido beso leve en los labios. Edward le sonrió tenso y volvió su atención a Carlisle.

—Vámonos cariño —llamo su atención Tanya.

Edward se volvió a mirarla.

—Debo ayudarle a Carlisle a llevar a la chica. —le dijo mirándola serio.

Ella frunció el seño e iba a preguntar cómo lo sabía, pero se detuvo al entenderlo y rio tratando de disimular su malestar.

—Edward ayúdame a llevarla, todos nos iremos juntos. Ya mañana alguien vendrá a recoger el vehículo. —dijo indicándole a Edward que se acercara.

Edward camino hacia la chica y se puso por el otro lado para tomarla suavemente del codo y ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —le pregunto el chico una vez ella estuvo de pie.

Bella asintió y bajo la mirada a su ropa rasgada para tratar de cubrirse con la chaqueta de Carlisle. A pesar de que todo estaba saliendo bien, se sentía incomoda. Nunca nadie la había visto con poca ropa.

Carlisle les dijo que podían adelantarse un poco, viendo la incomodidad de la chica. Caminaron lo más rápido que Bella podía hacerlo. En algunas ocasiones Edward debió cargarla para pasar los arroyos que por la tormenta bajaban por la montaña torrentosos. Cuadro llegaron a la mansión estaba comenzando a oscurecer y la casa estaba toda iluminada.

Al entrar Carlisle le pidió a Alice que la acompañara a darse una ducha y a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando quedaron solos, todos miraron atentamente a Carlisle, esperando saber que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué pasara con ella? —pregunto Esme.

Carlisle suspiro y los miro a todos sentados en la sala.

—No lo sé —dijo— por ahora nos preocuparemos de acomodar correctamente sus huesos y después decidiremos eso. En familia —dijo mirándolos a todos.

—Edward, ayúdame con Bella —dijo mirándolo.

Tanya hizo un mohín.

—Carlisle, teníamos planes. —dijo aferrando su agarre al brazo de Edward.

—Lo siento Tanya, pero Edward es el único que puede ayudarme en este caso. Él también es médico —dijo sonriendo levemente y luego se volvió hacia Jasper —Jasper te recomiendo que te alejes un rato de la casa. No creo que quieras sentir el dolor que ella sentirá—dijo apesadumbrado.

Jasper asintió y se alejo un poco esperando a Alice en la puerta de la casa.

—Edward vamos a preparar todo —índico Carlisle subiendo las escaleras sin esperar respuesta.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba ruido desde el piso superior. Los leves jadeos de Bella por su falta de aire y el sonido que hacia Carlisle y Edward acomodando todo para atenderla.

Escucharon claramente cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Bella y sus pasos lentos e inseguros caminar hacia el despacho de Carlisle. Se sintió un escalofrió colectivo en la sala cuando la puerta del despacho se cerro y Carlisle comenzó a explicar.


	4. Chapter 3

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por **Solecito Pucheta**

Betas FFAD www . facebook . groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando cerró la puerta del baño para ducharse soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Era una mezcla de alivio y culpa. Todo había resultado como lo esperaba, pero no se sentía del todo feliz, ya que a simple vista ellos eran buenos. Sin dudarlo la habían acogido en su casa y estaban dispuestos a ayudarla sin importar quien sea que la haya perseguido la soguera a este lugar y los pusiera a todos en peligro. Por supuesto eso no pasaría, porque quien la persiguió era alguien contratado por Jack un espía de la guardia Volturis en América. Pero eso ellos no lo sabían.

Por instinto se miró en el espejo y se horrorizó. Por eso no habían querido dejarla sola. Nunca se había visto así. Su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia por el barro. A simple vista se notaba que su brazo izquierdo no estaba en la posición correcta. Quitó lo que quedaba de su sweater, su chaqueta la había perdido en alguna parte en el camino cuando corrió. Toco con delicadeza su torso, tenía un unos montículos dispersos por ahí, imaginaba que eran sus huesos que estaban en posición extraña. Miró su cara y su cabello estaba revuelto y sucio, con tierra, hojas y pequeñas ramitas. Su piel estaba blanca cenicienta, tenía marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, sus pómulos más prominentes, sus mejillas levemente hundidas y sus labios sin color. Estaba desastrosa. Por lo menos ya no era necesario aumentar la protección de su escudo, sino se desmayaría otra vez.

Se bañó con lentitud, sintiendo un poco de alivio con el agua caliente, luego se envolvió en la toalla y salió a la habitación donde la esperaba Alice para ayudarla a vestir. Le tenía dos conjuntos de ropa interior, afortunadamente nada revelador, eran bastante simples y cubrían lo necesario.

—No sé cuál es tu talla así que escoge el que te quede— le dijo sonriendo levemente.

Bella sonrió de vuelta y tomo el conjunto negro. Alice le ayudo a ponerse el brasier sobre la toalla y lo abrocho en su espalda. Por suerte no necesitó ayuda para ponerse las bragas. Hubiera sido muy vergonzoso.

—Será más cómodo que te pongas esta bata para que Carlisle te revise, cuando terminen en esta misma habitación te dejare ropa. —le dijo ayudándole a ponerse una bata color marfil.

—Gracias —le dijo Bella sinceramente— han sido muy amables.

Alice le sonrió.

—No hay problema —respondió— en este pasillo, en la puerta al lado de la escalera, te espera Carlisle —le sonrió una vez mas y abandonó la habitación.

En cuanto quedo sola, Bella se sentó un momento en la cama. Sentía el cuerpo tan pesado que imaginaba que así sentían los humanos el cansancio. Después de unos minutos caminó lentamente hacia donde Alice le había indicado.

Al llegar golpeó suavemente y espero que le susurraran levemente un _pase_ para ingresar a la habitación, en cuanto cerró la puerta y miró el estudio contuvo el aliento. Parecía un museo, de los que había visto muchas veces en internet, tenía una infinidad de libros que parecían ser de diferentes épocas y de diferentes idiomas. Hermosas obras de arte colgaban de sus paredes, la que llamó más su atención fue un retrato de Carlisle con los Volturis, pero no se detuvo mucho a mirarlo para no llamar la atención. Bajó la vista y reparó en los muebles de estilo clásico de madera de cedro y roble. Al seguir con su inspección se topó con los ojos dorados de Edward, que estaba apoyado distraídamente en la camilla que había instalado para atenderla.

Se sobresaltó en cuanto sus ojos se toparon, Edward la miraba sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Lo sabía, era el único que la miraba de esa manera, con recelo. Se sintió un poco intimidada por esa mirada, como si él intuyera que algo no andaba bien. Apretó levemente los labios tratando de relajarse, no podía mostrarse nerviosa, porque supuestamente ella no tenía nada que ocultar.

—Ponte cómoda, Carlisle vendrá en un minuto— le dijo Edward para romper el hielo.

—Gr… gracias —respondió Bella extrañada por haber titubeado.

Eso fue todo lo que hablaron y la tensión era palpable. Los dos estaban extrañados por sentirse tan nerviosos con el otro. Ninguno encontraba un tema apropiado de que hablar, a pesar de que Edward tenía muchas preguntas, sentía que este no era el momento.

Bella rompió el silencio al ver que Carlisle se demoraba —la decoración de este estudio es hermosa— dijo, mirándola con ojos soñadores

Edward sonrió por primera vez.

—Si—acepto— Esme lo decoró como todo en la casa— dijo sonriéndole.

—Es tan elegante y refinado, todo lo que he visto hasta ahora. Pero a la vez mantiene ese toque cálido y familiar— dijo Bella, maravillada con lo que veía. Volterra era muy refinado y elegante, pero no tenía nada de cálido.

—Es el pasatiempo de Esme—respondió— cada cierto tiempo va cambiando la decoración de todas las habitaciones de la casa.

Bella inconscientemente se acercó más donde Edward, y lo miro con genuina curiosidad, definida perfectamente en sus ojos.

— ¿De veras? — preguntó. Edward asintió. Y Bella sonrío alejándose de él y girando una vuelta completa sobre su eje, aún sonriendo. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, le encantaba.

Edward inevitablemente sonrió con ella. Luego Bella le dio la espalda y comenzó a mirar detenidamente los objetos que había en el estudio. Caminaba despacio cuidando de no hacer ruido con sus pies descalzos. Y con su mano buena en la espalda, lo que a Edward le causo gracia ya que parecía una niña deteniendo sus manos lejos de todo lo que veía para no tocarlo.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Bella fue un escaparate de vidrio cerca del ventanal que daba al jardín trasero de la casa. Ahí había muchas cosas pequeñas, como rocas, instrumental médico antiguo, bolas de cristal con imágenes de ciudades conocidas en ella, ceniceros, cofres, relojes de bolsillo.

Edward estaba un poco extrañado con su curiosidad por detalles tan básicos. Parecía que ella nunca hubiera estado en una casa. Miraba atentamente cada movimiento que hacía. En sus ojos negros podía ver lo que provocaba en ella cada cosa con la que se topaba. Cuando no sabía qué era lo que veía, fruncía el ceño y agrandaba los ojos, cuando le gustaba lo que veía se le iluminaba el rostro y sonreía. Cuando no le gustaba lo que veía podía distinguir que se estremecía imperceptiblemente. Su cara era sumamente expresiva.

Finalmente llego Carlisle al estudio. —Bien Bella ¿puedes sentarte en la camilla? — preguntó amablemente. La chica obedeció de inmediato.

—Bueno, puede que esto sea incomodo —continuo Carlisle con un tono muy serio— pero necesito que lo hagas para poder examinarte. Edward y yo somos médicos, la diferencia es que Edward no ejerce, pero tiene los conocimientos necesarios para estar aquí. Así que ¿puedes quitarte la bata?

Ella bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada, nunca nadie la había visto en ropa interior. Desato el nudo con una sola mano y trato de sacarse la bata. Al ver que no podía sola Edward le ayudo, Bella alzó la cabeza y quiso brindarle una sonrisa, pero solo salió una mueca tensa de sus labios.

Bella nunca pensó que todo su plan llegaría tan lejos, la idea era simular una persecución para tener un motivo por el cual acercarse a ellos, en las instrucciones que dio no había ordenes de que la golpearan. No quiso pensar mucho en ese hecho, no con ellos tan cerca de ella.

Con ayuda de ambos se recostó en la camilla, Carlisle presionó levemente su abdomen y pecho. Luego de un momento el doctor miró preocupadamente a Edward el que también mostró el mismo semblante al leer lo que estaba pensando.

—Tienes tres costillas rotas al lado derecho y una en el lado izquierdo —le dijo luego de un momento

Bella miró las caras de ambos y trató de suspirar, con solo ver sus expresiones sabía que lo que venía no le iba a gustar.

—Bueno —Carlisle carraspeó— lamento que todo tenga que ser así —dudo buscando la palabra— tan artesanal. Pero la única forma que hay para volver todo a su lugar es —titubeó— rompiéndolo y acomodándolo correctamente.

Bella cerró los ojos. Por supuesto, nada podía ser tan fácil. Los miro levemente y asintió.

—Te dolerá —dijo Edward.

Bella quiso rodar los ojos, eso era más que obvio.

— ¿Tengo otra opción? —le pregunto a Edward con una ceja alzada.

Carlisle trato de ocultar una sonrisa.

—No si quieres hablar sin esforzarte y que se detengan los dolores. —dijo de forma amable.

Bella suspiró otra vez y asintió.

—Hagámoslo —dijo simplemente.

Edward y Carlisle se miran un momento y el último tomó el brazo de Bella y con precisión rompió la anterior fractura, inmediatamente acomodando los huesos y los sostuvo en esa posición con fuerza cerca de tres minutos, los necesarios para que vuelvan a unirse.

La tarea de Edward consistía en sujetar a Bella de los hombros impidiendo que se moviera para que los huesos quedaran en posición correcta.

Bella cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios con fuerza para impedir que el saliera un grito de dolor de sus labios.

—Bella, no te reprimas, grita si tienes necesidad de hacerlo. Eso ayuda a disminuir el dolor psicológicamente— le dijo Edward apenado al verla jadear, cerrar los ojos fuertemente y morderse el labio.

Bella en respuesta tomo la mano que él tenía en su brazo y la apretó fuertemente, abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente. Cuando comenzaron a posicionar sus costillas Bella gritó desgarradoramente, haciendo eco en toda la casa y ocasionando escalofríos colectivos en los vampiros que estaban esperando en el primer piso.

Luego de que terminaron, Bella se quedo en su lugar sin moverse un momento con los ojos cerrados para calmarse. Los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas de dolor que no pudo derramar, sentía pequeños espasmos en todo el cuerpo. No estaba segura de moverse ya que sentía que su cuerpo no le respondería.

—Lo hiciste bien Bella —dijo Carlisle tomándole la mano.

Bella hizo una mueca y se preparo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando lo hizo sonrió y abrió los ojos. Su reparación ya no era trabajosa, era normal.

Con la ayuda de ambos se sentó en la camilla y comenzó a mover su brazo con más confianza y a tomar muchas respiraciones.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunto Edward.

Bella suspiro disfrutando la forma en la que el aire entraba en sus sistema sin dificultad.

—Como si un camión me hubiera pasado encima. —dijo simplemente.

Ambos rieron y a Carlisle le llamo la atención la analogía tan humana que uso, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Ambos le ayudaron a caminar unos pasos hasta que se sintió con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo por sí misma, fue a la habitación en la que se ducho y encontró unos jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta manga larga color negro que se puso inmediatamente. Luego bajo pesadamente al primer piso donde todos la esperaban. Se movía lentamente, pues su cuerpo aún se sentía raro luego de lo que le hicieron, como si no le respondiera a sus órdenes.

Todos la miraban fijamente y ella camino con precaución hacia el sofá libre y se sentó imitando a los demás.

—Bella ¿Te importaría contarnos algo sobre ti? —le pregunto Carlisle con mirada amable.

Bella suspiro y se decidió a contar parte de la verdad.

—No recuerdo nada de mi vida como humana —hizo una pausa— Ni siquiera recuerdo quien me convirtió, ni tampoco como sobreviví mis primeros meses o años. La verdad no se cuanto tiempo llevo siendo vampiro.

— ¿Es eso posible? —interrumpió Rosalie.

Carlisle la miro reprobatoriamente por interrumpir a la chica.

—Es poco común, pero posible, cuando la transformación es de manera sorpresiva y traumática puede suceder. Algo parecido ocurrió en el caso de Alice, —ella asintió— no recuerda casi nada de su vida humana y menos de su conversión.

—Ahora venía desde Vancouver, estuve allí por unos años y pretendía ir a Nebraska. —continuo Bella.

— ¿Qué hay en Nebraska? —pregunto Esme.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad no lo sé, siempre estoy moviéndome de un lado a otro y solo me llamó la atención el lugar.

— ¿Venias sola? ¿No tienes un clan o una pareja? —pregunto Carlisle interesado.

Bella bajó la cabeza unos segundos. Nunca le había importado realmente estar sola, pero al verlos a ellos sentados en la sala en pareja, con sus brazos alrededor de su pareja y mirándose con cariño. Sintió ganas de tener eso.

—No, siempre he estado sola —eso si era cierto, a pesar de estar en la guardia siempre había velado por sí misma—. He conocido casi todo este país y parte de Canadá y no me molesta realmente. Nunca he compartido con otros de mi especie.

Los Cullen la miraron en silencio preguntándose como podía estar sola. Pero nadie verbalizo la interrogante para no hacerla sentir incómoda.

—Bien ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —Volvió a preguntar Carlisle— ¿Ya tienes más control de ti misma?

Bella se estudio un momento, observando sus movimientos, su respiración y alzó la vista sonriendo.

—Sí, —dijo aun con la sonrisa en sus labios— muchas gracias por lo que han hecho por mí.

—Está bien —dijo Carlisle devolviéndole la sonrisa— Bueno, entonces es hora que vayas a cazar para alimentarte. ¿Emmett? —Pregunto mirando al aludido— ¿Puedes acompañarla?

El vampiro se puso de pie de un salto, no sin antes dejar un fogoso beso en los labios de Rosalie haciendo que Bella desviara la mirada incomoda.

—Por supuesto. —dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Bella.

—No se alejen demasiado —les recomendó Carlisle.

En cuanto ellos salieron por la puerta principal se quedaron en silencio. Jasper estaba con Alice en su regazo y ella acariciaba distraídamente su brazo manteniendo la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Tanya estaba sentada al lado de Edward tomada de su brazo. Y Carlisle estaba sentado en un sillón para dos con Esme tomada de su mano.

— ¿Qué piensas cariño? —le pregunto Esme a Carlisle.

Carlisle miro el techo unos segundos y suspiro.

—No sé qué hacer con ella —dijo simplemente.

—A qué te refieres —interrogo Edward con el ceño fruncido— ya la curamos, ahora puede seguir su camino. —se encogió de hombros al final.

Jasper lo miro con una ceja alzada.

— ¿En serio Edward? —Le pregunto escéptico— eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo.

Tanya se enderezo en el sofá en el acto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué siente? —pregunto un poco exaltada.

Edward le rodo los ojos a Jasper y suspiro abrazando a Tanya para que se calmara. Ese no era el momento para una escena de celos.

Jasper suspiro y apretó su agarre entorno a Alice.

—No me refiero a lo que siente Tanya —explico Jasper— me refiero a lo que es muy probable que le suceda si la dejamos ir —dijo esta vez mirando a Carlisle, quien asintió de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué puede sucederle? —pregunto Tanya confundida

—Para ninguno es una novedad que han ocurrido asesinatos de vampiros como nosotros —explicó Carlisle— por lo tanto es muy fácil que la asesinen si anda sola.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sopesando las palabras de Carlisle y estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras.

— ¿Y qué tienes en mente? —pregunto Rosalie ya estando casi segura de la respuesta.

Carlisle lo pensó un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

—Si todos están de acuerdo, podríamos ofrecerle asilo por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que pase esto de los asesinatos. —dijo con cautela.

— ¿No hay otra solución? —medio gruño Edward.

Todos lo miraron confundidos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Pregunto enderezándose Alice— ¿Has visto algo en su mente que no te gusta?

Edward resopló frustrado.

—No, ese es el problema, no puedo leer su mente, es como si hubiera una pared que encierra sus pensamientos.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Nunca se había presentado un caso así.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso? —pregunto Tanya acariciando su mejilla.

Edward la miro frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé, nunca me había pasado. Es realmente frustrante. Y peligroso. —Dijo mirando fijamente a Carlisle— No sabemos qué piensa, cuáles son sus intenciones. Ni siquiera si es un peligro para nosotros. Nadie nos asegura que no conocía a quien la perseguía.

Carlisle sostuvo la mirada de Edward y suspiro.

—No podemos dejarla sola Edward, con menos razón sabiendo lo que puede pasarle—. Dijo serio, un poco desconcertado de su reacción —Jasper ¿Tu puedes sentir sus emociones?

Jasper asintió.

—sí, siente miedo, nervios, desconfianza, dolor, incertidumbre… en fin, sus emociones cambian a cada momento, pero la mayoría del tiempo está un poco recelosa, asustada y confundida. —dijo Jasper acariciando distraídamente la espalda de Alice, pues a pesar de la energía que irradiaba la chica lograba calmarlo, pues sus emociones eran tan intensas que eclipsaba las de los demás.

—Bien, creo que esas emociones son normales, dada su situación —concedió Carlisle— ¿Alice tu puedes ver algo respecto a ella?

Alice cerró los ojos un momento concentrándose y luego negó imperceptiblemente.

—Ella no ha tomado ninguna decisión que nos involucre a nosotros —dijo sonriendo levemente.

—Bueno, quiero saber entonces que opinan todos respecto a ofrecerle a Bella la posibilidad de quedarse aquí por un tiempo. —pregunto Carlisle mirándolos a todos.

—creo que debemos consultárselo a ella y si está de acuerdo por mí no hay problema, se ve que la convirtieron bastante joven, creo que necesita una familia. —dijo Esme con una sonrisa en los labios.

Carlisle asintió sonriéndole y miro a Rosalie esperando una respuesta.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros — ¿Por qué no? Uno más uno menos en la familia no creo que haga mucha diferencia.

—Yo creo que Esme tiene razón, debemos consultarle a ella, pero si está de acuerdo no me opongo a que se quede —dijo Jasper.

—Yo quiero que se quede —dijo Alice— creo que seremos amigas.

Jasper soltó una risita al escucharla, esa era la razón de sentirla tan ansiosa.

—Bueno, la verdad no me influye si se va o se queda —dijo Tanya indiferente— acato lo que elija la mayoría.

Carlisle asintió y miro finalmente a Edward.

Edward desvió la mirada y resoplo. Él sabía lo que Carlisle esperaba de él, desde que lo convirtió siempre se porto como un padre con él y trato de inculcarle la bondad y solidaridad. Pero algo le hacía sentirse receloso respecto a la chica, se sentía ansioso en su presencia y eso no le gustaba. Finalmente suspiro rendido, por nada del mundo quería defraudar a Carlisle, era muy importante para él hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

—Está bien —dijo luego de un momento de duda— si ella quiere quedarse, no me opondré, no tengo suficientes argumentos para hacerlo.

Todos asintieron sonriendo y un poco aliviados. Se sentían expectantes respecto a tener a un miembro más en la familia, llevaban muchos años viviendo la misma rutina y esto sin duda cambiaria las cosas por lo menos unos años.

—Debemos planear, en caso de que acepte, como incluirla en la familia, el hecho de que no se alimente de humanos le permitirá convivir con ellos en cuanto verifiquemos su control. —dijo Carlisle mirando a Esme.

Bella suspiro satisfecha luego de drenar a su cuarto ciervo y se dejo caer un poco sobre la hierba esperando a Emmett.

—Caramba chica sí que eres engañosa —exclamo Emmett —quien diría que comerías tanto siendo tan pequeña —se soltó a reír mientras acariciaba su pansa luego de beber de un ciervo.

Bella solo rio y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que estaba sedienta —dijo simplemente.

Emmett se carcajeó asintiendo completamente de acuerdo, parecía que la chica hubiera estado atravesando un desierto.

—Oh no le digas a Rose que bebí ahora, prometí de ir a cazar con ella. Pero no me pude aguantar, verte alimentándote me dio envidia —dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Bella sonrió.

—Descuida no diré nada —dijo mientras se ponía de pie— creo que es mejor que volvamos.

Emmett asintió y emprendieron su camino de vuelta a la casa.

Bella se sentía muy confusa respecto a los Cullen, eran muy amables y cada vez entendía menos la idea de Aro de exterminarlos. No veía nada amenazante en ellos. Sacudió la cabeza no queriendo pensar en eso. No sabía que pasaría, si ellos no le ofrecían quedarse simplemente desaparecería, no volvería donde los Volturis y dejaría a los Cullen tranquilos. Sin embargo, si le pedían que se quedara, haría lo que tenía que hacer y se largaría lejos.

Al llegar a la casa Emmett se perdió en el segundo piso con Carlisle de inmediato. Ella no le tomo importancia, pues no había hecho o dicho nada que la dejara en evidencia.

Bella camino guiada por Esme de vuelta a la sala y se sentó a su lado. Todos estaban en la misma posición en que quedaron cuando fue a cazar.

Luego de unos minutos Carlisle y Emmett bajaron. El último fue a sentarse directo donde Rosaile. En cambio Carlisle se sentó frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

—Bella, mientras estuviste cazando, tuvimos una conversación en familia —dijo cautelosamente— ahora cuando llegaron le pedí a Emmett su opinión y también estuvo de acuerdo.

Bella asintió frunciendo el ceño mirando de reojo a todos en la sala.

—Todos estuvimos de acuerdo —continuo Carlisle— en que podrías quedarte aquí, sólo si tú quieres por supuesto.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. No lo podía creer, así sin más le habían ofrecido quedarse. Se sintió incomoda porque todo haya salido tan fácil.

Se aclaró la garganta para tomarse un tiempo para formular su respuesta.

—No creo que sea buena idea —susurró— no quiero incomodarlos.

—No nos incomodas corazón —dijo Esme tomando su mano y sonriéndole cálidamente— por eso te lo estamos ofreciendo.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio la forma en que Esme la miraba. Nunca nadie la había mirado así; con cariño en sus ojos y mucho menos la habían llamado corazón. Por un momento realmente quiso que no le ofrecieran esa posibilidad.

—Bella la verdad, fuiste bastante afortunada, no creo que debieras tentar mas la suerte —dijo Carlisle— puedes quedarte por el tiempo que tú quieras, si no te gusta vivir en un clan, eres libre de marcharte en cuanto lo decidas.

Bella se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Carlisle.

— ¿Po-por qué afortunada? —preguntó realmente nerviosa.

Carlisle suspiró. No quería contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, era algo perturbador.

—No es una sorpresa que te hayan atacado de la nada —dijo Edward, Carlisle le sonrió levemente agradeciendo la intervención— desde hace un tiempo, ha habido asesinatos al azar a vampiros como nosotros. Que se alimentan de animales. Aun no sabemos una razón, pero principalmente han sido asesinados aquellos nómades que deambulan solos o en grupos pequeños.

Bella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos horrorizada. ¿Eso quería decir qué ese vampiro realmente iba a asesinarla si no fuera por los Cullen? Se sintió vulnerable y expuesta. No lo entendía y realmente odió esa sensación.

— ¿Q-quien está haciendo esto? —preguntó con los ojos llenos de terror.

—No lo sabemos —intervino Carlisle— empezaron hace como dos meses y no se han detenido. Por eso creemos que lo mejor es que por ahora te mantengas con nosotros por lo menos hasta que esto se aclare o haya acabado.

Bella trago con dificultad. ¿Cómo podría defenderse si se encontraba con un grupo de asesinos? jamás le creerían que pertenecía a la guardia Volturis, pues a la vista se alimentaba de animales. Su escudo era fuerte, eso era un hecho, pero también era cierto que con su nueva dieta se debilitaba más rápidamente. Sintió nauseas al entender que si se encontraba sola con los asesinos no tendría forma de escapar por mucho tiempo, eventualmente la encontrarían y no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Jasper se estremeció por el miedo que estaba emanando Bella.

—D-De todas formas, no quiero incomodar si alguien no está de acuerdo —insistió sintiéndose mal por sus intenciones, pues ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Al parecer, ella también estaba en peligro.

Carlisle sonrió comprensivamente.

—Bella, entiendo que sea chocante para ti, después de vivir muchos años sola a pasar a convivir con ocho vampiros. Pero te aseguro, que nosotros no somos agresivos ni competitivos. No voy a forzarte a que te quedes, es tu decisión. Solo quería que supieras las razones de nuestra decisión y que tengas otra opción que no sea deambular sola por el país.

Bella asintió pensándolo unos segundos. Miro lentamente los rostros de todos los Cullen, cada uno tenia expresiones diferentes en sus rostros. Esme la miraba con cariño. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Rosalie, ésta le brindo una sonrisa casi imperceptible, Emmett le guiño un ojo de manera juguetona, Alice le sonrió abiertamente, Jasper la miro intensamente y de pronto se sintió un poco más calmada. Tanya la miro con la ceja levemente alzada y los labios un poco fruncidos. Carlisle le sonrió cálidamente, recordándole a Esme. Y Edward la miro fijamente unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y luego desvió la mirada.

Suspiró sin saber qué hacer. Nada de lo que había planeado o más bien lo que habían planeado estaba saliendo como se esperaba. Ella por supuesto no esperaba que de la nada pudieran asesinarla. Así que tomando valor alzó la vista hacia todos los presentes en la sala y tomo aire para pronunciar las palabras que lo cambiarían todo.

—Les agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento —dijo suavemente— acepto su oferta de quedarme con ustedes. Solo por un tiempo —se apresuró a agregar— luego, cuando esto se calme o por lo menos sepamos quien lo está haciendo me marcharé. —dijo por primera vez, sin pensar en su plan ni en lo que pretendía hacer después de ejecutarlo. Sino que movida por el miedo de sentirse vulnerable y pensando en lo que era mejor para su seguridad.


	5. Chapter 4

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por **Solecito Pucheta**

Betas FFAD www . facebook . groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

**_Álgebra_**

_Dos meses después_.

Bella entró enfurruñada a la sala dejando caer su bolso y resoplando furiosa.

Esme dejo el jarrón con flores frescas en la mesa de arrimo y se encaminó hacia ella.

— ¿Qué paso cariño? —le pregunto guiándola a la sala.

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá de forma pesada y cruzó los brazo resoplando.

—Saque D en el examen de álgebra —medio gruñó.

Esme trató de ocultar una sonrisa. Desde que decidieron que ella se quedaría, también fue necesario que fuera al instituto. Y se estaba esforzando mucho, cuando hace un tiempo le pregunto por qué, Bella avergonzada le respondió que no recordaba haber hecho el instituto antes.

—Bueno, una D no es tan malo, tomando en cuenta que no recuerdas nada del instituto. —le dijo Esme acariciando su cabello.

Bella suspiró.

—Lo sé —resopló— pero estudié y realmente pensé que me había ido mejor —susurró.

Esme suspiró y se quedó pensando unos segundos que decir, le conmovía mucho ver a Bella así, se esforzaba mucho con sus asignaturas y se frustraba tanto cuando le iba mal. Especialmente al ver las notas perfectas de los demás.

—Cariño, no te desanimes —le dijo luego de un momento— aún estas a tiempo de recuperar esa mala calificación, fue un parcial con poco peso en la asignatura. Estoy segura que puedes recuperarlo.

Bella la miró unos segundos mordiéndose el labio. Cada vez que Esme la llamaba cariño la desarmaba, ella podía ver que lo decía de forma tan… amorosa que sentía un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Todo bien?—ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Carlisle que venía entrando en la sala.

Bella inconscientemente hizo un puchero y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Volví a sacar D —dijo pasándole el examen un poco arrugado y muy doblado a Carlisle.

Carlisle lo tomó y se sentó a su lado mientras miraba el examen.

—Bella —dijo devolviéndole el examen— no te aflijas, reprobar el examen no es el fin del mundo. A todos les pasa. Lo importante ahora es que pienses lo que has hecho, tal vez tu forma de estudiar no es la correcta.

Bella hizo un mohín.

—Alice está conmigo en esa clase y ni siquiera miro los apuntes y saco A —susurró apenas.

—Eso es porque Alice ha hecho el instituto muchas veces. Pero debes ser consciente que ésta para tí, es como si fuera la primera vez que haces el instituto. Incluso es un poco difícil determinar a qué edad te transformaron, por lo que es posible que ni siquiera hayas alcanzado a ver este curso.

Bella se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—Es cierto —admitió después— lo siento por reaccionar así, es que no pensé que me costaría tanto entender unos estúpidos números.

Ambos soltaron una risita por sus palabras.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y Bella desvió la mirada avergonzada incontables veces cuando veía que Esme y Carlisle se dedicaban miradas o gestos casuales que significaban amor y ternura.

—Bueno chicas debo irme al hospital —se puso de pie, después de dejarle un beso en el cabello a Bella.

Bella bajó mirada cuando Carlisle tomo la mejilla de Esme y le dio un suave beso en los labios y comenzó a alejarse muy lentamente deslizando la mano por su brazo hasta detenerse en unos segundos cuando ambas manos de estrecharon. Luego Carlisle desapareció por la puerta del garaje.

Bella se quedo mirando sus manos apenada. Sabía que ellos no lo hacían con el afán de molestarle, pero ciertamente le incomodaba ver esas demostraciones de afecto, principalmente porque no las entendía. ¿Sería posible sentir amor para ella?

Miró a Esme con una sonrisa cuando ella tomo su mano. Esme por su parte podía ver claramente la confusión en su rostro, era tan expresiva, le provocaba tanta ternura ver sus expresiones, pues se notaba que era tan ingenua y habían muchas experiencias que no había vivido.

—Quieres preguntarme algo —le íncito a Bella quien al escucharla de nuevo desvió la mirada.

—Si... No —titubeó— es decir, no lo sé, —resopló confusa— es solo que no lo entiendo —dijo en un susurro la ultima parte.

—Bella, puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Si puedo ayudarte, tén por seguro que lo haré —le dijo cariñosamente.

Bella suspiró ordenando sus ideas, se moría de vergüenza al preguntar sus dudas, pero realmente quería saber.

— ¿B-bueno, es que no sé —dudó— no lo entiendo, t-tu le amas?

Esme sonrió cariñosamente y acaricio su mano. Entendiendo a lo que se refería. Por un momento le recordó vagamente a Edward, con la diferencia de que él pensaba que no merecía amar, en cambio Bella pensaba que no podía amar porque no conocía ese sentimiento ya que nunca lo había experimentado antes.

—Sí, Bella —le dijo luego de un momento— estoy enamorada de Carlisle.

Bella asintió y miro distraídamente la mesa de centro y luego se volvió a mirar a Esme aun más confusa si fuera posible.

— ¿P-pero es posible? —Dudó— digo, no somos humanos ¿Podemos sentir amor? —preguntó realmente curiosa y confusa.

Esme se sentó más cerca de ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros apretándoselos cariñosamente. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, acarició su cabello sintiéndose mal por ella, preguntándose cómo habría sido su vida para pensar que el ser vampiro le privaba de tener sentimientos.

—Cariño, nosotros podemos amar, sufrir, sentir dolor, ser felices. El que seamos vampiros, no significa que no podamos tener sentimientos. —se alejó un poco de ella para ver su cara.

Bella le sonrió y se quedo en silencio metida en sus pensamientos.

—M-me gustaría —dudo— saber que se siente —susurro apenas audible, pero Esme le escuchó y esta vez la estrechó en sus brazos cerrando los ojos fuertemente para contener de alguna forma lagrimas que nunca saldrían.

—Lo sabrás pequeña —le aseguro— estoy segura que pronto llegara tu momento y encontraras a quien amar.

Bella la miró con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios y los ojos alegres, quería que Esme tuviera razón.

Después de que ambas se recompusieron de la charla, Esme tomó el examen que Bella había dejado en la mesa de centro y lo miró. Para no recordar el instituto no estaba tan mal, tenía errores básicos, relacionados con las propiedades algebraicas.

—Bella —le llamó aun con el examen en la mano — ¿Le pediste a Edward que te ayudara, como te recomendé? —le pregunto.

Bella se tensó en su lugar y se negó a mirarla a la cara.

—N-no quise molestarlo —susurró.

—Cariño estoy segura que no le molestarías, de todos en la casa Edward es al que mejor se le dan las matemáticas. Él te hubiera ayudado sin problema.

Bella se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Esme no había notado que Edward la miraba con furia y recelo cada vez que se la topaba en la casa y peor aun, que en Biología la ignoraba completamente a menos que tuvieran que hacer un trabajo en parejas.

Iba a responder con una evasiva cuando apareció en la sala Jasper y Emmett riendo por lo bajo.

—Hey Bella, por fin te encuentro, recuerdas que hoy te enseñaría a jugar Resident Evil?

Bella sonrió un momento, pero luego recordó su nota e hizo una mueca.

— No creo que pueda Emmett, volví a reprobar álgebra —dijo suspirando.

Emmett rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Nah! Olvídalo, yo saque A porque me sé las preguntas de memoria, nunca cambian a pesar de los años.

Bella rió pero de todas formas no se movió de su lugar.

—Vamos Bella —insistió Emmett — prometo pasarte las respuestas para el siguiente examen, ¡vamos a jugar! Rosalie llegara en un momento y jugara con nosotros.

Bella sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero hacer trampa Emmett, quiero aprender —susurró Bella haciendo que Esme sonriera orgullosa.

Emmett se carcajeó.

—Olvídalo Bella, vamos a jugar. Si no aprendiste cuando eras humana, es difícil que aprendas ahora.

Bella se tensó y se puso de pie.

—Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el bosque—. Dijo con voz tensa— realmente no tengo ganas de jugar —susurró antes de encaminarse hacia la entrada.

Emmett iba a insistir, pero Jasper lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en hombro.

—Déjala que se vaya Emmett —lo miró seriamente— heriste sus sentimientos.

Emmett abrió los ojos como plato y levanto las manos en señal de que no sabía.

— ¿y ahora qué dije? —preguntó frustrado.

—Fue un golpe bajo lo que hiciste Emmett. —Le dijo Jasper severamente—Ella no recuerda nada de su vida humana y si quiere aprender es precisamente por eso.

Emmett bajo la mirada apenado.

—Lo siento, siempre se me olvida que no recuerda nada. Estaba bromeando lo sabes ¿No? —Jasper asintió— Le pediré perdón cuando vuelva.

Edward que había escuchado gran parte de la conversación, apareció en la sala en ese momento.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunto mirándolos a todos.

Jasper rodo los ojos, era obvio que sabía lo que había pasado.

—Emmett que no piensa lo que dice, se burló de Bella que volvió a reprobar algebra.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? —pregunto confundido.

—Que Bella realmente se esfuerza por aprender —intervino Esme— y le cuesta mucho. Hace un tiempo me confesó totalmente avergonzada que no sabía qué curso alcanzo a hacer en el instituto. Le dije que te pidiera ayuda para estudiar, pero veo que no lo hizo. —Esme lo miró suspicazmente.

—No, no me lo pidió— frunció el ceño— en realidad hace días que no la veo.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pero nadie quiso acallar sus pensamientos. Pues para todos no era un secreto el recelo que tenia por la chica. A excepción de Esme quien no podía borrar de su mente la cara triste y frustrada de Bella cuando le mostraba el examen a Carlisle.

Edward resopló y sin decir nada salió por la puerta trasera de la casa. Inspiró hondo y cerrando los ojos comenzó a correr. Se sentía frustrado, no le paso desapercibido los pensamientos que todos tenían en la casa hacia unos segundos atrás. Era cierto que la chica no le agradaba, pero no tenían porque culparlo de que le fuera mal en sus estudios. Ella no le agradaba porque que no sabía que pensaba y eso le daba ventaja sobre él, ella podía mentir y él no tendría forma alguna de saberlo.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió su olor, cerró los ojos un momento concentrándose y caminó lentamente siguiendo el aroma, avanzó por la espesa vegetación hasta que llego al borde de la rivera del rio. Pero no estaba ahí. Frunció el ceño, tal vez lo había escuchado venir y se fue. Observó el paisaje y quedo maravillado, a su izquierda había una cascada que tenía poco agua por lo que el ruido no era molesto, el precipicio que había a sus pies era bastante alto y en el fondo podía ver el agua correr a enorme velocidad por entre las rocas. Al frente se formaba una pared de árboles, arbustos, helechos y rocas que formaba un paisaje hermoso. Respiró hondo absorbiendo el olor a tierra mojada y hierba y paseo la vista por el lugar. De los años que llevaba viviendo en Forks nunca había encontrado este lugar.

Estaba por irse cuando vio una pequeña figura sentada casi al borde del precipicio frente a él. Era Bella, a lo lejos podía verla que en las piernas tenía un cuaderno y un libro y garabateaba furiosamente, susurrando en voz alta las cuentas que hacia al resolver los ejercicios.

Sin pensarlo dos veces retrocedió y salto hacia el otro lado del rio, procurando no caer muy cerca de ella para no asustarla. Camino hacia ella y se detuvo al escucharla.

— ¡Malditos números! ¿Qué es un cuadrado de un binomio? ¿Se come? —mascullaba borrando furiosamente con su goma lo que había escrito.

Edward no pudo retenerse y soltó una risa. Haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara.

— ¿Q-qué haces ahí? me asustaste —lo acusó mientras trataba de ocultar sus cuadernos.

Edward camino hasta su lado mientras aun se reía por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto él manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Bella al no alcanzar a esconder sus apuntes, frunció el ceño.

—N-nada, solo estaba repasando un poco —se encogió de hombros.

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego miró en el suelo el examen con una enorme D escrita de rojo, sin pedir permiso lo recogió y comenzó a leerlo.

—Sólo tuviste pequeños errores, relacionados con las propiedades algebraicas de las Series. —dijo luego de unos minutos.

Bella asintió. —Lo sé, no alcance a entenderlas todas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Hasta que Edward lo rompió.

— ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?

Bella no pudo contener el bufido que salió de su boca.

— ¿Enserio? —lo miro escéptica y al ver su ceño fruncido rodo los ojos. —No tengo que ser adivina para saber que no te agrado ni un poco.

—Eso no es cier…— se detuvo, pues no tenia argumentos para rebatir sus palabras. Porque era cierto, de los dos meses que llevaba viviendo con ellos era el único que no se había acercado a ella, ni le había preguntado de su vida, ni como llevaba la adaptación.

—No es que me caigas mal —dijo luego de un momento— es solo que me cuesta conocer a gente nueva.

Bella alzo las cejas no creyéndole ninguna palabra. Y Edward se pateó mentalmente, al recordar que Esme le había contado la historia de cómo todos se habían unido a la familia y siempre destaco que Edward fue muy amable y hospitalario con todos. Sin apenas conocerlos.

Edward se debatió un momento, se sentía estúpidamente vulnerable al revelarle la real razón de su recelo. Pero por un momento se sintió tonto por sentirse así. No siempre había tenido la ventaja de leer la mente, cuando era humano no la tenía y por lo que recuerda no le preocupo verdaderamente. Miró a Bella realmente concentrada tratando de entender la materia que tenía en su libro y se sorprendió cuando descubrió que ese gesto le enternecía enormemente. El que se esforzara por aprender, que no utilizara sus encantos para conseguir buenas calificaciones y que tomara todos los consejos de Carlisle al pie de la letra. En los dos meses que llevaba viviendo con ellos no había dado ningún problema, pasaba totalmente desapercibida en la casa. De las pocas veces que la veía, la mayoría la encontraba haciendo sus deberes en el patio trasero o en su cuarto. Y ahora entendía porque había ocasiones que no estaba en la casa, salía para estudiar en paz.

De pronto su recelo carecía de sentido. No podía leer su mente, eso era un hecho, por lo que la única forma de conocerla era hablando con ella, tratándola. No evitándola como la peste. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Se quedo en silencio mirándola concentrada en sus ejercicios de algebra. Sin percatarse siquiera se acercó un poco para ver sobre su hombro lo que escribía. Reprimió una sonrisa, su letra no era lo que podría llamarse letra de vampiro; ordenada, caligráfica y perfecta. Era más bien un tipo de letra bastante humano, dispareja, levemente ladeada hacia la derecha y mezclaba mayúsculas con minúsculas. Realmente quiso burlarse al ver que el número ocho lo hacía como los niños con un círculo sobre otro y más cuando el número uno lo escribía solo con una línea vertical.

—Si el resultado de ese tipo de Serie es 0, converge —dijo al ver su error.

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz tan cerca. Se volvió a mirarlo confundida.

— ¿De veras? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido mirando el ejercicio que acababa de hacer.

—Si —dijo Edward— esa propiedad se da cuando el límite del denominador tiende a infinito —dijo indicándole con el dedo.

Bella asintió y rápidamente garabateo lo que Edward le dijo en una esquina de la hoja. Encerrándola después en algo parecido a una nube.

—Puedo ayudarte a estudiar, si quieres —ofreció Edward cuando ella termino de escribir la nota.

Bella lo miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

— ¿En serio? No quiero molestarte —dijo desviando la mirada— Y no tienes que hacerlo sólo porque Esme te lo pidió.

Edward se quedo en silencio. Era de esperarse que no aceptara, nunca antes había tenido una conversación tan larga con ella.

—No será molestia —aseguro.

Bella suspiro, dudando un poco, realmente necesitaba ayuda, pero al recordar la forma en cómo la miraba le hizo detenerse de aceptar.

—De verdad Edward, no tienes que hacerlo —dijo mirando sus apuntes— es totalmente normal que no te caiga bien, uno no puede agradarle a todas las personas —se encogió de hombros— no debes sentirte mal por eso.

Edward resopló. —Bella si te lo ofrezco es porque de verdad quiero hacerlo, veo cuanto te esfuerzas y no me parece justo que saques malas calificaciones a pesar de eso.

Bella lo estudio un momento y luego suspiró rendida, conformándose con que no lo estaba obligando.

Bella le hizo un lugar en la roca y Edward se sentó a su lado. Estudiaron toda la tarde y Bella se sintió aliviada al descubrir que la mayoría de los ejercicios que había hecho estaban bien. Las palabras de Edward para explicar todo eran más simples y se le hacía más fácil entenderle. Cuando vieron que estaba atardeciendo decidieron volver, él quiso llevarle su bolso pero ella se negó cruzándoselo por el torso. Edward sonrió al verla, se veía más niña aun con el bolso colgando en su cadera.

Caminaron en silencio un momento. Hasta que Bella no resistió la curiosidad.

— ¿No te aburre repetir el instituto tantas veces? —pregunto curiosa mirándolo.

Edward soltó una risita.

—La verdad sí, pero es un acuerdo que hemos tomado para poder tener una vida más publica, a Carlisle le encanta ejercer la medicina, por lo tanto necesitamos tener una rutina para no levantar sospechas.

Bella asintió pensativa.

—Nunca había conocido vampiros que quisieran tener una rutina para interactuar con humanos. —dijo pensativa.

Edward miró su perfil un momento. — ¿Y qué tipo de vampiros has conocido entonces? —preguntó un poco receloso.

Bella se tensó imperceptiblemente, pero decidió contestarle con la verdad.

—La verdad no he conocido muchos, pero a la mayoría de los que conocí, lo único que les interesaba de los humanos era su sangre.

Edward detuvo su andar —Oh ¿de verdad? y ¿como es qué llegaste a alimentarte de animales entonces si sólo has conocido vampiros que se alimentan de humanos?

Bella se volvió a enfrentarlo y por un segundo se sintió aliviada de que no pudiera leer su mente. No quería mentir, ellos estaban siendo realmente buenos con ella, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

—No fue nada fácil. Me sentí un poco obligada a hacerlo al principio —eso no era mentira—Pero quería cambiar mi vida y era necesario para seguir adelante.

Edward asintió mirándola fijamente, no tenía experiencia en saber si alguien mentía con tan solo mirar su cara, pero ella lo miró fijamente mientras hablo y no titubeo en ningún momento. No le quedaba más que creerle, por ahora.

—Fue una decisión muy radical la que tomaste —dijo luego de un momento— y estos vampiros que conociste ¿Pertenecías a su clan?

Bella se estaba sintiendo realmente incomoda con las preguntas, sabía que en algún momento llegarían, antes siempre le habían preguntado de sus primeros años, en eso no tenía necesidad de mentir, pues en ese tiempo no tenía nada que ocultar. Pero en ese momento Edward le estaba preguntando cosas de las que no podía hablar, por lo menos no con la verdad. En esos momentos se sentía una traidora, ellos estaban siendo tan buenos con ella, que no merecían que les mintiera. Otra vez se decidió por decir la mitad de la verdad.

—Yo no los llamaría un clan —hizo una mueca— nadie protegía a nadie, si alguien sufría un ataque, nadie lo defendía. Siempre hubo una competición por quien era el mejor, para hacer que los demás los siguiéramos.

—Debe haber sido estresante vivir así —dijo Edward pensativamente.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No cuando no has conocido otra forma de vivir —dijo simplemente antes de reanudar su marcha hacia la casa.

Al llegar a la casa se separaron y esa se volvió su rutina por las siguientes semanas, por la tarde Edward iba a la misma parte a ayudarle a estudiar, menos cuando llovía, pues sus apuntes se mojaban. Poco a poco la relación entre ellos se hizo más cordial, no se consideraban amigos, pero disfrutaban de los momentos juntos. Con conversaciones simples y relajadas, nada intimo. Solo conversaciones triviales que hacían la tarde más amena.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella salió apresurada de su clase sin fijarse en las miradas embobadas de sus compañeros. Nunca lo hacía en realidad, pero en esta ocasión, había otra razón para no fijarse en nadie. Se esforzó lo más que pudo en caminar apresuradamente a paso humano por los pasillos casi vacíos del instituto. El profesor le había dicho que se quedara unos momentos. Rió al recordar lo que le dijo y trato de apresurarse más para llegar pronto al estacionamiento.

Cuando divisó el Volvo en la esquina más alejada del estacionamiento, no aguanto más y troto a paso humano. Estaba tan feliz. Edward estaba apoyado en la puerta del conductor esperándola. Cuando la vio sonrió por su felicidad; eso podía significar sólo una cosa.

Bella al llegar a él, sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Saque una A —chilló entre risas abrazándolo.

Edward por unos segundos se quedo congelado, nunca la había tenido tan cerca. Pero sin siquiera proponérselo le respondió el abrazo y rió con ella. Se lo merecía, en estas semanas se había esforzado mucho, repasando, haciendo ejercicios, estudiando todos los días un poco de algebra, sin descuidar sus otras asignaturas.

—Me alegro mucho Bella —le dijo cuando se separaron— te lo mereces.

Bella rió mirando el examen con adoración y lo aferro a su pecho sin parar de reír, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

Edward sonrió al verla, parecía una niña a la que le habían dado el regalo que siempre había deseado. Se sintió bien al haber contribuido en su felicidad.

Cuando Bella se calmo, lo miro con los ojos brillantes de alegría, se acercó a él y tomo sus manos.

—Muchas gracias Edward —dijo— si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda, no hubiera sacado tan buena calificación.

Edward miró sus manos unidas y luego miro su cara, sonriéndole se encogió de hombros.

—El mayor merito lo tienes tu Bella —le dijo aun con la sonrisa en los labios— yo sólo te explique algunas cosas. Tú aprendes muy rápido y eres muy responsable y dedicada.

Bella bajó la mirada avergonzada y susurró un apenas audible gracias que Edward escuchó perfectamente.

Cuando volvieron a mirarse, algo extraño pasó. Se quedaron mirando fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad. Ninguno de los dos podía apartar la vista, parecía que todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, tomaron consciencia de lo que les había pasado y se alejaron ambos automáticamente evitando mirarse.

Bella miro a su alrededor y recién se percato que estaban solos en el estacionamiento.

— ¿Y lo demás? —pregunto aun evitando su mirada.

Edward se aclaró la garganta un poco y se paso la mano por el cabello.

—Se fueron con Emmett, Alice tenía prisa —dijo abriéndole la puerta de copiloto— ¿Vamos?

Bella asintió y le susurro un gracias, sentándose aun con el examen en su mano.

El viaje fue en un silencio incomodo por un momento hasta que Bella recordó lo que le dijo el profesor.

—El señor Varner dijo que como había aprobado el examen con la nota máxima podía comenzar a estudiar cálculo para rendir el examen y aprobar la asignatura al finalizar el periodo normal y no quedar atrasada —dijo emocionada.

Edward rió por su entusiasmo. Pensaba que se relajaría ahora que había aprobado el examen. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Pero se sorprendió al verla tan entusiasmada por seguir aprendiendo. Le encantó su actitud.

Bella lo miró por un momento mordiéndose el labio. Quería preguntarle, pero le daba pena. No quería abusar de su buena voluntad.

—Pregunta lo que quieres saber Bella —dijo Edward con una media sonrisa. Desde que se dio la oportunidad de conocerla. Descubrió que el que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos, era compensado totalmente por sus expresiones. Le era sumamente fácil tener una idea de lo que pensaba al ver su cara.

Bella se mordió el labio con más fuerza y tomo una respiración.

—B-bueno y-yo —balbuceo— me preguntaba si… tu… podrías ayudarme si tuviera dudas con esta nueva materia —frunció los labios sintiéndose desvergonzada por preguntarle. —Solo si puedes y quieres —dijo atropelladamente lo ultimo recordando todas las veces que le preguntaba un millón de cosas. Pensó que lo aburría.

—Por supuesto que si Bella —dijo Edward mirando de soslayo la carretera— si quieres cuando lleguemos puedo pasarte unos libros que tengo para que comiences a ojearlos.

Bella asintió entusiasmada ante la idea.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. En cuanto llegaron a la casa y entraron en la sala. Edward supo que algo no andaba bien. No alcanzo a formular la pregunta cuando Tanya bajo corriendo las escaleras.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto enojada.

Bella se encogió y pasó rápidamente a la sala y se sentó al lado de Esme.

—Vengo de clases Tanya —dijo con tono cansino. Amaba a Tanya pero no soportaba cuando se ponía en ese plan, como si fuera dueña de su vida.

—Estaba esperándote. Tenemos que hablar —dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hacia la salida al jardín. Edward la siguió en silencio tratando de bloquear sus pensamientos, estaba furiosa y lo hacía notar con sus pensamientos. Por un lado agradecía esa parte de Tanya, ellos tenían peleas de pareja, más seguido de lo que le gustaría, pero Tanya procuraba tenerlas lejos de la casa, ya que en ésta siempre le gustaba demostrar que eran la pareja perfecta. Prefería eso a que todos presenciaran sus discusiones.

Cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos de la casa ella se volvió hacia él con las manos en las caderas.

—Carmen llamó, debó ir a ver a Irina. —dijo aún con tono enfadado.

Edward rodó los ojos. — ¿Qué le paso esta vez? —preguntó cruzando los brazos.

—Carmen no me dio detalles, pero dijo que estaba muy alterada. —Suavizó el tono de su voz— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Edward se quedó en blanco. Siempre que a Irina le pasaba algo, él acompañaba a Tanya, pues le gustaba alejarse un poco de la rutina del instituto. Pero esta vez algo lo detenía. Le había prometido a Bella ayudarla con cálculo y realmente le gustaba estudiar con ella. No es que lo necesitara, pero su genuina curiosidad le agradaba. Además que cuando él le hablaba le ponía completa atención.

— ¿Por qué no vas tú solamente? —pregunto pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Tanya abrió los ojos sorprendida. — ¿Qué? siempre te ha gustado acompañarme cuando debo ir a ver a Irina —dijo otra vez un poco enfadada.

Edward suspiró. —Es cierto. Me gusta acompañarte, pero tan solo hace cuatro meses que viaje contigo. No quiero que haya especulaciones sobre que falto mucho al instituto y aun así obtengo las mejores calificaciones. —Se detuvo pensando sus palabras— nos gusta este lugar, queremos quedarnos aquí lo mas que podamos, por eso debemos mantener un perfil bajo.

Tanya resoplo. — ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con tono duro.

Edward rodó los ojos y resopló. —No me pasa nada Tanya, sólo creo que es mejor que esta vez no vaya contigo.

Tanya avanzó unos pasos hacia él quedando frente a frente. —No me engañas. ¿Por qué no quieres ir? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Dios Tanya nada ha cambiado —dijo comenzando a exasperarse. —Ya te dije…

Tanya lo interrumpió y comenzó a gritar — ¿Nada ha cambiado? ¿Es por ella? —Edward la miró confundido— Por Bella, no quieres ir porque debes seguir explicándole matemáticas a esa burra —dijo enojada— ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde del instituto? ¿Por qué estabas con ella? ¿Qué estaban…?

Edward no lo aguanto más y la interrumpió con voz dura. — ¡No quiero ir a Alaska! —grito dejándola muda —simplemente es eso. No quiero ir.

Tanya lo miro furiosa y le dio la espalda a velocidad vampírica corriendo de vuelta a la casa. No iba a gran velocidad, pues quería que Edward la alcanzara antes de llegar al campo de audición de los demás. Para que ellos no escucharan cuando él se disculpara con ella. Luego de unos minutos miró hacia atrás y no vio, ni escucho a nadie. Frunció los labios y apretó las manos en puños gruñendo, se echo a correr, esta vez a toda velocidad hacia la casa. En cuando llegó, no miro a nadie, solo subió a su habitación y recogió su bolso y las llaves de su coche. Bajó de la misma forma que entro, tomo su auto y se marcho a toda velocidad.

Edward soltó un gran suspiro cuando Tanya se fue. Sabía lo que planeaba, que él corriera detrás de ella y se disculpara, para después complacerla y viajar con ella. Pero no quiso hacerlo. Estaba enfadado con ella y necesitaba espacio. Espero alrededor de media hora y comenzó a trotar de vuelta a la casa. Al llegar estaban Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Esme esperando. Alzo las cejas al ver las huellas de los neumáticos que había dejado el coche de Tanya.

Al pasar por el lado de ellos se detuvo.

—Por favor —pidió— sólo no digan nada. Simplemente quiero un poco de tranquilidad.

Sin esperar respuesta camino a paso humano dentro de la casa. Al pasar por la sala se detuvo. Bella estaba en cuclillas en la mesa de centro, ojeando los que pudo reconocer como sus libros de cálculo. Leía en susurros los títulos y pegaba marca páginas rosadas chillonas en sus esquinas.

Cuando ella alzó la vista sonrió con un poco con culpabilidad.

—Le pedí a Esme que los sacara de tu habitación —dijo mordiéndose el labio— espero no te moleste. —susurró bajando la mirada.

—No hay problema —dijo simplemente y ella volvió a su tarea. Se quedó un momento mirándola y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió genuinamente a alguien. Su forma de ser, sin inmiscuirse en nada, le trajo una paz que nunca antes había sentido.


	6. Chapter 5

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por **Solecito Pucheta** (mil gracias amiga :D)

Betas FFAD www . facebook . groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Cerca**

Bella alzó la mirada cuando escuchó su nombre y gimió inaudiblemente para los humanos, pero no para Edward, que estaba sentado a su lado, él soltó una risita, logrando que Bella lo mirara mal.

— ¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó mirando con añoranza la puerta del salón, ya habían terminado las actividades del laboratorio y fingían trabajar, mirando el microscopio y ojeando libros alternadamente.

Edward miró su reloj —Media hora— dijo sonriéndole.

Bella resopló y rodó los ojos a la vez. — ¿Qué les pasa conmigo? —preguntó tirando el lápiz sobre su libro.

—Les gustas —dijo simplemente Edward.

La chica sólo resoplo como por décima vez en lo que llevaban de clase.

— ¿Y qué con eso?, a ellos les gustan todos los de nuestra especie pero se mantienen alejados, no les dejan notas y flores en su casillero. Son tan insistentes y exasperantes. Todavía tengo el casillero con olor a lavanda —se pasó la mano por el cabello— ¡Y odio la lavanda!

Edward frunció los labios para no reírse, no quería enfadarla. Desde hacía alrededor de un par de semanas, la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase habían perdido el miedo de ella, lo suficiente como para tratar de conquistarla a través de notitas y regalos en su casillero. Por suerte nunca se acercaban a ella y él estaba seguro que se debía a que nunca estaba sola.

—No te temen como a nosotros, no te ven como una amenaza —dijo mirando nuevamente la placa en el microscopio.

Bella se volvió a mirarlo abruptamente. — ¿Bromeas? —preguntó azorada, pero Edward solo negó levemente con la cabeza y anotó algo en una hoja.

Bella miró ausentemente por la ventana. No podía creer lo que Edward le decía, si hasta hacia año y medio ella se alimentaba de personas como las que ahora trataban de conquistarla y sin mencionar que ella pertenecía a la guardia Volturis la más sanguinaria de todas. No entendía porque ahora no le tenían miedo. ¿Tanto he bajado la guardia? Se preguntó a si misma y automáticamente tuvo la respuesta, sí. Ya no andaba a la defensiva y vigilando los alrededores por donde caminaba. No se preocupaba de analizar el comportamiento de los que la rodeaban e incluso el tiempo en que se alimentaba de sangre humana le parecía como si perteneciera a otra era, a otra vida. Ni siquiera la extrañaba al estar rodeada de tantos humanos.

—Hey —la llamó Edward— vámonos —dijo y ambos se pusieron de pie en el preciso momento en que sonó la campana.

Se dirigieron al comedor donde los demás los esperaban y tanto Bella como Edward pudieron ver por el rabillo del ojo como Mike, Eric, Tyler y otros más se apresuraban para llegar antes y ponerse en la puerta para ver a Bella pasar.

Cuando iban a unos metros Bella los vio y se detuvo abruptamente apretando los puños fuertemente. Edward vio su expresión y le tomo un puño.

—Ven vamos a fuera, podemos saltarnos el almuerzo si quieres —dijo tratando de calmarla.

Bella suspiró, asintió levemente y les dirigió una mirada que hizo sobresaltar a los chicos.

—No hagas eso —le advirtió Edward.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente.

Edward soltó una risita, se veía tan adorable pestañando seguidamente y mordiéndose el labio. Frunció los labios por ese pensamiento y suavemente soltó su mano.

—Eso, no los asustes. En estas circunstancias lo único que lograría seria generar comentarios extraños —dijo Edward haciendo una mueca al ver su cara desilusionada.

Caminaron en silencio hacia una de las bancas del patio y Bella gruñó cuando los vio acercarse tiritando de frio a la banca contigua.

— ¿Te parece muy divertido verdad? —preguntó Bella al ver que Edward estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír.

Él soltó un suspiro tratando de calmar su risa y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo divertido, no es que te persigan —dijo serio— lo divertido es que están completamente seguros que si se esfuerzan lo suficiente, tú te fijarás en alguno de ellos.

Bella alzo las cejas y sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita también.

— ¿Entonces no están compitiendo? —Preguntó incrédula— ¿sólo quieren que acepte a uno de ellos? —Bella sacudió la cabeza sin poder creérselo.

Edward miro unos segundos al grupo que estaba temblando de frio y luego alzó las comisuras de sus labios levemente.

—Oh, si compiten —dijo riendo— Mike, el que te dejó el ramo de lavanda en el casillero está completamente seguro que aceptaras ir al cine con él.

Bella alzó las cejas y frunció los labios mirando de reojo a Mike, el que la miraba de vuelta con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios. Suspiró preparándose para lo que fuera que iba a encontrar en su casillero cuando se acercara a él, luego sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, la próxima vez que hubiera algo en su casillero sólo iba a tirarlo a la basura delante de todos, ya no le interesaba no herir los sentimientos de alguien con tal de que la dejaran en paz.

Miro a Edward y tomó aire para preguntar algo que hacía tiempo le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—Edward hace tiempo quería preguntarte…. —interrumpió sus palabras al escuchar lo que sus compañeros decían.

—Oh mira Tyler, ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Mike indicando hacia el bosque una nube de humo que se elevaba. El clima estaba nublado como siempre pero extrañamente no había niebla que cubriera los bosques altos de la montaña, sólo enormes nubes que amenazaban con hacer caer lluvia en cualquier momento.

—No sé, parece humo —dijo Eric acomodando sus lentes.

— ¿Pero humo violeta? —Insistió Mike con el ceño fruncido— eso sí que nunca lo había visto.

Edward y Bella miraron en la dirección que ellos indicaban y se congelaron por unos segundos, hasta que se miraron significativamente y actuaron sin decir nada.

Nunca a Edward le había costado mantener el paso humano mientras caminaba hacia su auto y sacaba su teléfono para llamar a Carlisle.

Bella trotó en dirección a la cafetería, afortunadamente no fue necesario hablar, los demás se pusieron de pie de inmediato en cuanto la vieron en la puerta y salieron en dirección al estacionamiento.

—Carlisle ya llamó al instituto y pidió que nos dejaran ir a todos, nos espera en la casa. —sin esperar respuesta camino se subió en su coche.

Los demás lo siguieron en silencio, en esta ocasión, por suerte Carlisle había comprado un Land Rover Discovery 4 que les permitía viajar a todos juntos, como precaución por los extraños acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo.

Al llegar a la casa, Carlisle y Esme los esperaban en el porche. Entraron todos en silencio y se acomodaron en la sala.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Esme.

Edward suspiró —No lo sé, solo estábamos Bella y yo en el patio y había unos compañeros de clase cerca, los que vieron el humo, es inconfundible.

—Esto ya no es coincidencia, hasta ahora han sido 3 muertos en zonas cercanas a nuestras tierras. —dijo con seriedad mirando a todos en la sala alternadamente.

— ¿Qué sabemos de ellos? —inquirió Jasper acariciando el brazo de Alice.

—No mucho —respondió Emmett— pero por las ubicaciones geográficas de donde se vislumbro humo violeta?, se puede asumir que tanto los asesinos, como los que huían venían hacia aquí —declaró mientras superponía una serie de imágenes satelitales que mostraban las tres emisiones de humo.

Carlisle soltó un suspiro un poco tembloroso.

—Entonces es cierto —dijo mas para sí mismo, mirando hacia el suelo. Se quedo unos segundos ensimismado, todos lo miraban fijamente y estaban esperando sus siguientes palabras. A excepción de Edward que también tenía su mirada perdida en la ventana.

—Edward y yo hemos estado haciendo seguimiento a los rumores que todos sabemos desde un tiempo. Los que según lo investigado son ciertos. —se detuvo mirando a cada uno—. Al parecer, desde hace 4 meses y 12 días han estado ocurriendo asesinatos sin razón aparente a vampiros que tienen nuestro estilo de vida. Eso todos lo sabemos, lo que no sabíamos es que es en todo el mundo. No sólo en Europa, si no en todos los continentes, incluso lugares que no sabíamos de la existencia de vampiros.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de entender lo que sucedía. Carlisle se veía azorado por la situación, estaba siendo consciente de que toda su familia estaba en peligro y que tenían que planear rápidamente estrategias para defenderse de quien quiera que fuera el que los estaba atacando.

— ¿Pero por qué? —susurro Esme totalmente sorprendida.

—Eso aun no lo sabemos solo tenemos teorías—dijo Edward.

— Al parecer muchos de nuestra especie se han enterado de nuestra forma de vida, han visto en nosotros que es posible vivir en clanes de más de tres miembros y algunos han querido adoptar nuestro estilo de vida.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? —pregunto Rosaile con el seño fruncido.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Carlisle mirando por la ventana—, pero por lo visto a alguien le disgusta, ya que todas la evidencias apuntan a que es un grupo muy grande e influyente, que dispone de los recursos necesarios para investigar y desplegarse simultáneamente alrededor del mundo —hizo una pausa—. El _modus operandi_ de todos los asesinatos indica que los ha planeado una sola persona o grupo.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que nadie fue capaz de decir algo.

—Todo esto quiere decir, que los están buscando y asesinando, no son accidentes —intervino Edward—, ya que de todos los muertos que hemos tenido conocimiento vivían en zonas alejadas con poco contacto humano —titubeó— como esta.

—Entonces realmente estamos en peligro —susurró Bella mirando al vacio.

—Sí —dijo Carlisle—, debemos estar preparados.

—Podemos luchar —dijo Bella poniéndose de pie y mirándolos a todos con determinación—, somos numerosos y sabemos cómo defendernos yo soy escudo —se detuvo cuando todos la quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

— ¿Eres escudo? —pregunto Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

Bella cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, no debería haber dicho eso. Ellos lo sabían, pero no sabían que ella estaba al tanto de su don y que podría utilizarlo para defenderse.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? —pregunto Rosaile enfadada.

—Sí lo soy y no lo había dicho, porque aquí no lo uso —dijo Bella mirando fijamente a Rosaile, mostrándole que no mentía, lo que era cierto, desde que vivía con los Cullen no usaba su escudo, aunque el hecho de que Edward no pudiera leer su mente se debía solo a que su escudo era muy fuerte y la protegía instintivamente.

—Es cierto —intervino Jasper—, yo puedo sentir sus emociones, ahora está asustada y preocupada por lo que pueda suceder —dijo mirando a Bella—, si estuviera usando el escudo no podría sentir sus emociones ni manipularlas.

Miró fijamente a Bella quien se largo a reír estruendosamente.

Edward miro mal a Jasper quien se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la mirada inocentemente, pensando _"Es para que vean que digo la verdad"_ con lo que Edward solo rodó los ojos y trató de disimular una sonrisa, la risa de Bella era realmente contagiosa.

Alice soltó una risita al ver a Bella casi retorciéndose en su sitio de risa.

—Está bien Jasper y entendimos tu punto —dijo Carlisle escondiendo una sonrisa.

—Además —prosiguió Jasper— si usara su escudo no sentiríamos su aroma y —teatralmente olfateó hacia Bella—, huele a una fruta —dudó—, como se llama… es de esas pequeñas bolas rojas….

—Fresa —dijo Edward sonriendo a Bella quien aun soltaba risitas.

—Como se llame —dijo Jasper restándole importancia con una mano— el punto es, que realmente no está usando su escudo aquí —dijo a Rosaile quien suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno —intervino Emmett—, enfoquémonos. ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó mirando a Carlisle.

—Estuve analizando la situación con Edward —dijo Carlisle—, y la situación actual es crítica, los asesinatos han aumentado exponencialmente desde hace tres meses, por esto, hemos llegado a la conclusión que ya no podemos seguir con nuestra rutina normal. Lo que significa de deben dejar de ir al instituto.

— ¿Pero cómo? —Interrumpió Rosaile— ¿Tendremos que marcharnos?

—No, hemos hablado con Esme y pensamos informar en el instituto que continuaran sus estudios por correspondencia, debido que problemas con sus familias biológicas. Ya está todo preparado.

—Podremos seguir haciendo apariciones en público, todos sabrán que aún vivimos aquí, con la diferencia de que debemos estar atentos y no andar solos por el bosque —intervino Esme.

Rosaile suspiró aliviada y reclinó la espalda en el sillón. Alice sonrió alegremente y dio botecitos en su lugar. Bella no entendía porque les gustaba tanto este pueblo, pero se alegro de cierta forma en poder quedarse, no le parecía un lugar tan especial, pero las experiencias que vivió ahí le hacían querer quedarse.

Carlisle carraspeó para acallar las conversaciones que se habían creado con la decisión de dejar el instituto.

—Por ahora, será necesario ir a verificar los alrededores y sofocar el humo para no llamar la atención —todos asintieron—. Iremos todos, no quiero que nadie quede desprotegido aquí.

Todos se pusieron de pie con expresiones sombrías, la ligereza de humor que causó la noticia que dejarían el instituto, pero no el pueblo se disipo rápidamente al recordar la razón de esa decisión.

Se dividieron en grupos de 4, pero no se alejaron mucho los unos de los otros y se largaron a correr hacia la ahora gran nube de humo. Al llegar se encontraron en un pequeño claro formado por árboles caídos. En el centro, detrás de un gran tronco viejo, estaba la fuente de tanto humo.

Carlisle repartió palas entre el grupo y en silencio comenzaron a arrojar tierra húmeda sobre el fuego, el que fue sofocándose lentamente, hasta solo emitir vapor de agua de la tierra, que por lo menos era de color blanco.

—Creo que por el tamaño de la fogata era más de un vampiro —declaró Jasper.

Carlisle suspiro —Así es, eran por lo menos dos vampiros.

— ¿Quiénes serían? —preguntó Emmett un mirando el vapor salir del montículo de tierra.

—Es imposible saber —dijo Edward— por aquí no vivía nadie más que nosotros, de seguro iban de paso y los cazaron.

Bella se estremeció al escuchar la palabra cazar, ella antes lo hacía y nunca lo había visto como algo malo. Pocas veces fue testigo de lo que sucedía después de una masacre, siempre se retiraba antes para proteger a Aro, Marco y Cayo. Generalmente estaba ahí para proteger con sus escudo a la guardia, pero no era participe de las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo sabía defenderse.

Bella no prestó atención a lo que siguieron hablando respecto a los vampiros recién asesinados. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo se había dejado arrastrar para ser parte de algo tan sanguinario. En esos momentos sentía que su excusa de que no conocía otra vida ya no le parecía suficiente.

Despertó de sus recuerdos cuando Edward tocó su brazo y ella alzó la mirada del vapor frente a ella.

—Es hora de irnos —le dijo con voz suave indicándole con la mirada que los demás se estaban adelantando hacia el interior del bosque.

Bella sonrió levemente y asintió siguiéndolo hasta alcanzar a los demás.

Edward se mantuvo cerca de Bella cuando corrieron de regreso a la casa, estaba un poco preocupado. Cada cierto rato la miraba de reojo y aun mantenía esa mirada perdida y expresión ensimismada, que le hacía pensar que no estaba recordando buenos momentos. Después de mucho tiempo volvió a sentirse frustrado por no poder leer su mente, pero esta frustración era diferente. En ese momento se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla a quitar esos recuerdos.

Algo no estaba bien con él, lo sabía. Ya que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, desde la primera vez que le ayudó con álgebra, se sentía totalmente maravillado con su forma de ser, la forma de responder a cualquier comentario o broma que le hicieran, su optimismo y determinación para enfrentar todo lo que se le pusiera en frente.

Recordó cuando estaban todos reunidos en la sala y propuso defenderse y luchar por protegerse. Había una determinación en su mirada que nunca había visto en alguien, como si estuviera dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de seguir a salvo. Quiso abrazarla cuando dijo eso, quiso darle las gracias por haber llegado a ellos y por ser como era.

La miro nuevamente corriendo a su lado, llevaba unos jeans ocurso con unas converse rojas y una camiseta con capucha gris clara. Se pregunto qué edad tendría cuando la transformaron, no aparentaba más de 17 años, incluso era probable que tuviera 16, sus facciones aun eran un poco infantiles y su cuerpo también lo era, sus senos eran pequeños y su cintura no muy pronunciada, pero sus piernas eran bellas; largas y estilizadas. Sacudió la cabeza, no debería pensar en ella de esa forma.

Cuando llegaron a la casa todos entraron directo a tomar baños calientes para quitarse el polvo de su cuerpo, o tal vez para tratar de quitarse la sensación de lo que acababan de ver.

Bella dudó un momento y se decidió a no entrar y caminar hacia el patio trasero, llegó al pequeño riachuelo que pasaba como a 100 metros de la casa y se sentó en una roca. Miro sin mirar distraídamente el agua transparente correr ante ella. Se sentía abatida, nunca había estado del otro lado de las masacres, siempre era ella quien formaba parte de los asesinos, nunca debió preocuparse por su seguridad, ni tampoco nunca existió un peligro real para ella, hasta ahora. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por ese hecho. Recordó vagamente su antiguo refugio, porque ahora comprendía que no podía llamar hogar a Volterra, la casa en la que vivía era realmente un hogar, con personas nuevas.

Se preguntó vagamente por los que dejo atrás en Volterra, ¿Se estarían preguntando por qué no volvía? ¿Harían algo al respecto? Pensó que probablemente lo harían, cuando fuera que la necesitaran para alguna misión, no porque la extrañaran. Se había excedido en un mes del tiempo que le habían dado para esta misión, ya debería haberlos acabado a todos y estar de vuelta en el palacio desde hacía un mes. Pero realmente no quería irse, ni mucho menos acabar con ellos, le agradaban todos y quería pasar más tiempo con ellos, saber más de su forma de vivir, además le gustaba ocupar su tiempo aprendiendo lo que debió aprender de humana.

También se preguntó si los Volturis sabrían algo acerca de los asesinatos. Resopló por lo estúpido de su pregunta, por supuesto que sabían, ellos lo sabían todo. Lo realmente intrigante era que pensaban al respecto y si harían algo.

Todo lo parecía tan extraño, los Volturis jamás permitirían que un grupo anónimo tomara decisiones que les concernían solo a ellos. Estaban tratando de acabar un grupo determinado y lo más importante, el más inofensivo. Pero también era cierto que a los Volturis no les gustaban los autoproclamados vegetarianos, los consideraban traidores de su naturaleza. Pero ese no era un argumento suficiente para permitir que alguien hiciera esa clase de cosas sin consultárselo. Levantó la cabeza abruptamente, a menos que… ya les hubieran consultado y estuvieran de acuerdo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward haciéndola soltar un gritito ahogado por el susto y ponerse de pie en milésimas de segundo.

—Tranquila, tranquila, sólo soy yo —dijo levantando las manos—. Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Bella suspiró para alejar el vacio que se había generado en su estómago— Lo sé, solo estaba distraída —dijo volviendo a sentarse en la roca.

—Te noté un poco afectada por lo que acabamos de ver hace un rato —dijo después de un momento Edward — ¿Estás bien?

Bella soltó un suspiro un poco tembloroso.

—Sí... no… no lo sé —titubeó— estaba… estoy un poco confundida —dijo mirando al vacio.

Edward sin pensarlo le acarició la espalda, tratando de confortarla.

—Eso es normal, no es algo que se ve todos los días.

Esas palabras que buscaban confortarla no consiguieron hacerlo, ya que para ella, no era algo de todos los días, pero si por lo menos de una vez al mes. Dentro de toda su confusión pensaba que se sentía de esa manera ya que nunca había estado del lado de las víctimas, siempre había sido parte de los victimarios.

—Lo sé, es solo que... —resopló tratando de buscar las palabras necesarias.

— ¿Es solo qué...? —Insistió Edward frunciendo el seño— ¿Qué piensas?

Bella lo miró un momento y recordó el hecho de que él no podía saberlo.

—Es solo que —repitió—, no entiendo como alguien puede hacer algo así —dijo después, aunque la verdadera pregunta era que no entendía como ella pudo formar parte de algo así, pero eso no podía decirlo en voz alta.

Edward miro hacia los arboles al frente de ellos y suspiro, era una pregunta retórica, lo sabía pero de todas formas era difícil de responder y sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

—En nuestro entorno —respondió después de un silencio—, al igual que en el de los humanos, hay vampiros buenos y malos, pacíficos y bélicos y como a los humanos les pasa, a los vampiros pacíficos nos toca lidiar con las decisiones y consecuencias de algunos, aunque las acciones de ellos no representen lo que pensamos los demás.

Bella asintió ausentemente absorbiendo sus palabras. Tenía toda la razón, pero eso no la hacía sentirse mejor. Ella formaba parte de esa minoría que hacia pagar a los demás las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Antes no conocía otro modo de vida, pero siempre tuvo la libertad de buscarlo.

—Es cierto lo que dices —replicó—, pero no por eso me parece justa la situación.

—Por supuesto que no lo es —respondió de inmediato Edward—, mi punto es que son situaciones que por desgracia suceden, debemos enfrentarlas y tratar de salir adelante.

Bella miró el agua correr y deseó dejar ir sus pensamientos y remordimientos por su pasado, tal como lo hacia el agua al bajar por el riachuelo. Por primera vez desde que conocía a Edward sintió unas inmensas ganas de hablarle con la verdad, de contarle sobre su vida y las verdaderas intenciones que la llevaron ahí. Pero sabía que no podía, que el hecho de que haya cambiado sus planes no compensaba sus intenciones. Sabía que una vez que todo pasara debía irse, alejarse de ellos y por fin supo que significaba ese nudo que le apretaba el pecho cuando pensaba en esa decisión; le dolía. Le dolía irse y dejarlos atrás. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso que Edward interpreto como miedo.

—Realmente no podemos hacer nada para detenerlos —dijo Bella, siendo consciente del peso de sus propias palabras. Estaban atrapados, sin escapatoria, esas muertes en todo el mundo lo reflejaban. No les quedaba más que defenderse.

—No hay escapatoria —repitió de acuerdo Edward— sólo prepararnos para defendernos, como tu dijiste.

Bella sonrió levemente al ver la sonrisa torcida de Edward al recordar su arranque de valentía hacia un rato.

—No hay otra opción, desde que tengo recuerdos cuando me ha presentado a una situación crítica, siempre me he enfrentado a lo que sea que venga, si era necesario matar, lo hacía. Todo por sobrevivir. —Bella se sorprendió al hablar de su estilo de vida tan libremente y se sintió bien al hacerlo. Miró a Edward la miraba interesado y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose pequeña por la intensidad de sus ojos.

— ¿Tu escudo te ayudó mucho entonces, no? —inquirió Edward curioso.

Bella soltó una risita. Por supuesto que su escudo la había ayudado, es más, le permitía tener un lugar privilegiado en la guardia.

—Sí, me ha salvado muchas veces, aunque ya no sea tan fuerte como lo es ahora —dijo tomando una piedra y tirándola a las aguas torrentosas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Bella suspiro sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de ella misma, al entender lo importante que era para ellos no alimentarse de humanos.

—Antes —movió el brazo indicando hacia atrás—, cuando me alimentaba de sangre humana—susurró apenas la última palabra—, mi escudo era mucho más fuerte que ahora, era, literalmente, como una pared, no solo podía bloquear los poderes mentales de otros vampiros, si no también los golpes físicos y el fuego —suspiro— ahora no lo sé…

Edward alzó las cejas impresionado.

—Vaya creo que eres la vampiro más poderosa que he conocido entonces —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Bella rodó los ojos sonriendo —Ahora no se qué tan fuerte es, me agoto con más facilidad y necesito alimentarme con más frecuencia.

Edward pensó por un momento y luego añadió sonriendo.

— ¿Y no has probado alimentándote de animales carnívoros?

Bella lo miro confundida.

— ¿Se puede?

Edward rio melodiosamente.

—Por supuesto que sí, ya sabes pumas, osos, tienen una dieta diferente, así que su sangre es diferente.

—Vaya, no lo había pensado —dijo Bella maravillada—, tendré que intentarlo —sonrió a Edward.

Edward se quedó mirando su sonrisa y se sintió contento por quitarle un poco la cara aterrada que tenía cuando se acercó a ella. Cada vez se sentía más cautivado por ella, su inocencia lo consumía y lo atraía de manera inimaginable.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose por un momento hasta que Bella se sintió intimidada por su mirada y lo que la hacía sentir, no sabía que era ese nudo en su estómago y ese cosquilleo en su piel. Se puso de pie alejándose de esa sensación y le dio la espalda mirando el riachuelo. Sentía curiosidad por lo que sentía, y tenía ganas de preguntarle que eran todas esas sensaciones, como le preguntaba todo sobre los deberes del instituto, pero se sentía tonta. Ella debería saber lo que significaban esas emociones.

Se aterró al saber que no era la primera vez que las sentía, que desde que habían hablado por primera vez por álgebra, esperaba con ansias los momentos en los que se reunían a solas para hablar. Que se sentía prácticamente hipnotizada cuando él hablaba, que no existía nada más para ella que su voz, sus gestos y su mirada cuando le comentaba sobre algo que le apasionaba. Otra vez su ánimo decayó recordando que una vez que el peligro pasara debía dejarlo y seguir su camino.

Edward notó el cambio de ánimo y se desesperó, había sido fácil distraerla, pero lo que sea que la perturbase estaba tan arraigado en ella que no le daba tregua. No quería verla así, preocupada, ensimismada y envuelta en pensamientos que él no podía descubrir. Odiaba ese estado de ánimo, prefería mil veces a la Bella preguntona que lo acosaba con preguntas sobre todo, a la que lo hacia reír y lo miraba pícaramente cuando le hacia una pequeña travesura a los humanos.

Se puso de pie y la siguió a la rivera del riachuelo, quiso tocarla pero no se atrevió. Solo se quedó un momento detrás de ella, tratando de transmitirle con su cercanía que estaba para apoyarla y que podía confiar en ella.

Bella sintió su presentía y se tenso sintiendo miedo por lo que le esperaba el futuro sin él, sin toda la familia se corrigió.

—Bella —Edward dijo su nombre casi como un lamento y levanto sus dedos temblorosos rozando apenas su cabello. Ella sintió su tacto, por leve que fuera y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó Edward sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

Bella sin pensarlo siquiera se volvió hacia él, pero no fue capaz de alzar la cabeza para mirar su rostro, no quería ver su cara en ese momento sabiendo con tanta certeza que, eventualmente, tendría que dejarlo para siempre.

—El futuro —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa mirando su pecho y con una honestidad que causo un estremecimiento en Edward.

Él fue capaz de sentir la misma angustia de Bella por sus palabras, pensó en la posibilidad de dejar de verla y le aterró. Cerró los ojos tratando de alejar esa sensación de su cuerpo.

Quiso decir algo, pero no se le venía nada a la mente, solo una necesidad abrazadora de ver su rostro, como si esa fuera la última vez que podría hacerlo.

Con lentitud movió su mano de su cabello y la llevó con sumo cuidado hacia su mejilla, para después posarla en su mentón y alzar levemente su rostro para mirarlo.

Las sensaciones que lo embargaron, fueron tan fuertes que por un momento sintió que perdería el equilibrio, y por primera vez en toda su existencia dejo que esas sensaciones lo dominaran. No pensó solo hizo lo que sintió que era necesario para seguir respirando.

Lentamente, bajo la cabeza hacia ella, sin dejar de mirar su rostro en todo momento, Bella lo miraba fijamente, con esos ojos dorados iguales a los suyos, pero a la vez tan diferentes, parecían de oro líquido y lo miraban fijamente a él. No había ningún sentimiento extraño en ellos, solo la constatación de que estaba ahí, para él, esperando.

A medida que se acercaba a su rostro, bajó la mirada a sus labios, esos labios que había observado muchas veces y que en ese momento sentía que lo llamaban, no podía detenerse, no quería detenerse.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron por primera vez, sintió que podía morir, eran tan suaves, dulces y tibios a su siempre tacto frio. Cerró los ojos por el placer que le provocó ese pequeño roce y lo último que vio fue que Bella los cerraba también.

Se sentía flotar, que no existía nada más que ellos dos, besándose suavemente, sintiéndose por primera vez, conociéndose por primera vez.

Un simple roce de labios los transportó a otro lugar, un lugar, del que no querían salir jamás.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para ellos, Edward se separo lentamente, no queriendo dejar sus labios aun. No queriendo perder su contacto nunca más.

—No dejaré que nada te pase —dijo mirándola fijamente y Bella devolviéndole la mirada asintió levemente porque le creía, sabía que decía la verdad y por primera vez en su existencia, sintió que podía respirar en paz.

* * *

Bueno, cómo empezar a disculparme... no tengo palabras, sólo contarles el por qué... estaba haciendo mi tesis de grado y en mi país consiste en hacer literalmente un libro, producto de un trabajo de investigación previo en mi área, por lo que me tomó todo mi tiempo ya que quiero titularme este semestre.

Así que lo siento mucho y ojalá no hayan olvidado la historia (aunque no me extrañaría tomando en cuenta el tiempo que paso) y obviamente espero de todo corazón que les guste el cap.

Cariños y gracias por leerme... aún...


End file.
